All Natural Angels
by LaLa-the-Panda
Summary: Four normal witches. Four crazy lives. Four tragic past. One weird school and one odd future. Welcome to post-Dark War Hogwarts! A school where essays and pranks rule! (year 1 & 2) (Complete!) (RnR!)
1. Character Intro and Chapter One

A/N: okay! I am back with another new story. My other fanfic, Pure One, is one hold at the moment. Well, I hope you guys like this one. Sorry for ANY spelling or grammar mistakes for this chapter and for those in the future! Well sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any quote or song that I might be using. That stuff belongs to their owners/ creators, which, thank God, is not me. But I do own any OC characters and the plot, so... Do. Not. Steal. Them.  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Main Character Introduction **  
  
Name: Leila Llave  
  
Age: 11  
  
Sex: female  
  
Race: Filipino  
  
Look description: brown eyes and very dark brown, wavy hair that goes to her back. Tan skin. Very, very skinny for her age (72lb) and considered short (4 ft 7in)  
  
About Leila: Leila was born and raised in the Philippines. She comes from a very, very rich pureblood family whom are well known all over the Asian continent and Pacific Islands.  
  
Over the summer she received her letter from Hogwarts, everyone in her family who has attended Hogwarts are sorted into Ravenclaw. Her family is very strict and she must ALWAYS act like a lady. Her family also teaches her to hate muggles and muggle borns, but inside she doesn't hate them.  
  
She can sing and has mastered the piano, violin, and cello. Because her family brings her up to act very refine, her taste in clothing is very girly and very expensive. She enjoys learning and loves books.  
  
Even though she might appear spoiled she really is not. She is very humble and only speaks when she is spoken too, well most of the time, but she can be very sarcastic and can use her words to hurt people instead of her fist.  
  
Name: Tessie Chen  
  
Age: ll  
  
Sex: female  
  
Race: Chinese  
  
Look description: black hair that rest on her shoulders and dark blue eyes. Almost paper white skin. Her weight is okay for her age and also is her height.  
  
About Tessie: She was born in Germany but her family moved back to China when she was six. Her parents are both squibs. She received her letter from Hogwarts in the spring.  
  
She doesn't like being called Tessie so she goes by Tess. She is crazy, loves to pull pranks and jokes so much that you cant even tell if she is serious about something or not. She speaks before she thinks and never ever considers the consequences of her acts.  
  
She is a tomboy but can play the piano. She also can play the drums. She is very open- minded and always thinks outside of the box. Tess doesn't really have a good communication with her parents, especially her mother, who she hates and probably hates back. Tess also has a hard time expressing her sad feelings.  
  
Name: Marisa Deliano  
  
Age: 11  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Race: Jewish/ Russian  
  
Look description: Brown hair that ends at her neck, with bangs and streaked blue. She has one dark green eye and once very bright green eye. Her height and weight is good for her age.  
  
About Marisa: She has lived in Canada all her life but was born in Russia. She is muggle born and she got her letter during the winter.  
  
She thinks before she speaks and considers the consequences of any action. But that doesn't mean that she is a goody two shoes. She loves to joke around but doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings. She will pull a prank if she knows that she wont be caught.  
  
Her father taught her to play the bass guitar when she was seven and has been playing it since. Marisa will do anything to help a friend in need, even if she has to break some rules in order to do so.  
  
Name: Jasmine Roy  
  
Age: 11  
  
Sex: female  
  
Race: Italian/ American  
  
Look description: brown eyes and hair that goes all the way down her back. She too is okay in weight and in her height.  
  
About Jasmine: She is a pure Californian in heart. Her mother is a muggle and her father is a wizard, he attended Hogwarts too (Gryffindor). The letter came in the fall.  
  
She is very intelligent but she is very, very lazy in her studies. She would be called insane but really she just looks at things differently. She loves to read and can give smart answers when she wants to. She love to joke around, have a good time and to play pranks, really, really good pranks.  
  
She also loves to draw and play the guitar. She speaks her mind just as often as she breaths. But she can be very mean to you if you tick her off. But she can be nice. Also Jasmine rather play then work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
** Chapter One **  
  
"Excuse me, may I sit here?" asked the Chinese girl who stood in the doorway of the compartment.  
  
"Yes, you may." Replied the girl who was dressed in what seems very expensive clothing. The Chinese girl gave the other one a friendly smile as she set her bags down and took a seat right across from her.  
  
"Thanks. Man, all the other compartments I went to where all filled with either guys or upper years." The girl then held her hand out. "Name is Tess, Tess Chen."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tess. My name is Leila Llave." Leila told Tess as they shook hands.  
  
"And my name is Marisa!" the two girls turn to see another girl standing in the doorway. "Marisa Deliano at your service."  
  
Tess gestured for Marisa to sit down next to her, which she happily did. "Thanks a bunch." Marisa said as she got her self-comfortable. She closed her eyes but then opened her right one. "Uh... do you hear something?" she asked as she placed her right hand on her ear.  
  
Tess gave her a weird look. "Uh...wha?"  
  
Leila stood up and opened the door. She looked down and asked, "May I help you?" on the floor sat a girl, around their age, with long brown hair. The girl looked up at Leila. "Yeah, uh...I need a seat...and...uh, there is like no more room....mayIsithere?"  
  
Leila stepped aside. When the girl saw this she stood up and sat right next to Leila. "Roy, Jasmine Roy." Tess looked happy at the new addition to the 'group'.  
  
"I'm Tess."  
  
"Marisa."  
  
"Leila Llave. First year, am I correct?" Jasmine nodded. "Me too. How about you two?" Leila looked at Tess and Marisa.  
  
"First year." Tess said as she position her self in her seat Indian style.  
  
"Me too." replied Marisa.  
  
"Whoa...what a freaky coincidence!" Jasmine said as her eyes widen. Tess then burst out laughing. "Dude! You look like a squirrel!" The girls laughed as Jasmine stuck out her two top teeth and started to make squirrel like noises. But then the joke got old and there was nothing to help pass the time.  
  
"So...got any good games?" Tess asked the other three girls.  
  
Marisa then came up with 'brilliant' game in other words: a plan to get to know everyone. Each of the girls have to asked two questions that everyone can answer, like what your favorite number.  
  
( A/N: I will write the 'game' in this way so it wont be some confusing. Then after that it will go back to 'normal')  
  
Marisa: "Okay, my first question is, 'what is your favorite color(s)?' mine is jade green."  
  
Tess: "I like lavender...no, wait, yeah I like lavender."  
  
Jasmine: "Red, yup, red all the way baby!"  
  
Leila: "I like dark green, dark blue, scarlet, and I love black."  
  
Jasmine: "Isn't scarlet the same as red, Leila?"  
  
Leila: "No, not really, scarlet is darker the red I believe."  
  
Marisa: "Okay, my second question is, 'what is your favorite food?'. Mine would be a double-double from In-n-Out."  
  
Leila: "What's In-n-Out?"  
  
Marisa: "A fast food thing."  
  
Leila: "What's fast food?"  
  
Marisa: "Never mind."  
  
Tess: "I love dumplings!"  
  
Jasmine: "Fetchluchini (sp?) with shrimp."  
  
Leila: "Lobster or pansit, that's a noodle dish back home."  
  
Tess: "Yay! My turn! Okay here I go! What country did you come from? I'm from China."  
  
Jasmine: "USA!"  
  
Leila: "The Philippines."  
  
Marisa: "Canada and proud of it!"  
  
Tess: "Cool...okay do you have pets? I have none."  
  
Marisa: "I got a pet fish back home."  
  
Jasmine: "I have this bird, it is like a killer bird even though it is just a normal bird. It's a parrot, and I taught it to cuss."  
  
Tess: * snickers * Cool, I want one.  
  
Leila: I have three owls (one is white the others are brown), two cats (Persian cats), two dogs (one black terrier and a Dalmatian) and four horses (A pure white one, a all black one, one that is almost like gold with a blonde mane and tail and another that the coat is almost like a fiery red with a black mane and tail)."  
  
Tess: "Damn."  
  
Leila: "Is that a lot?"  
  
Jasmine: "Heck yah."  
  
Leila: "Oh."  
  
Jasmine: "I'm next! Okay, what are you? As in muggle born or what? I'm half, my mom is a muggle and Dad is a wizard."  
  
Marisa: "What's a muggle?"  
  
Tess: "A person with no magic in their blood, but one might be blessed with magic. "  
  
Marisa: "I see, well, I'm a muggle then."  
  
Tess: "Cool. Well, both of my parents are squibs, people who have magic in their family but they are not born with it."  
  
Marisa: "I see. What about you, Leila?"  
  
Leila: "Pureblood."  
  
Tess: "I swear, I heard your last name before... hmm, Llave...wait...Llave as in one of the most riches and purest families in all of Asia and the Pacific?"  
  
Leila: "I guess so."  
  
Jasmine: "Really? You are THAT rich and THAT well known?"  
  
Leila: "It seems so."  
  
Marisa: "Cool... uh what's a pureblood?"  
  
Leila: "A family that has all wizards and witches and no muggle blood in the blood line."  
  
Marisa: "I see."  
  
Jasmine: "Okay, here is question number two: Did you have and siblings? Well, I'm a only child."  
  
Tess: "Older brother, he is a wizard too. Graduated last year."  
  
Marisa: "Three younger sisters and an older brother."  
  
Leila: "Older brother and sister, and a younger sister. Um, it's my turn, correct?"  
  
Tess: "Yeah."  
  
Leila: "Um...What's your favorite stores/ brands? As in muggle- stores/ brands. I like Gucci, Coach, Prada, Versace (sp?), Guess, and well, any other stores that are high quality and considered expensive."  
  
Jasmine: "Leila, isn't this question a little to, well, girly?"  
  
Leila: "Um, find then. New question: what is your most prized possession(s)? Mine would be the locket that my brother gave me and my teddy bear that my grandmother gave me when I was little."  
  
Jasmine: "My guitar, my dad bought me it before he left my mom and I."  
  
Marisa: "Sorry to hear."  
  
Jasmine: "Its okay. Not like I really care."  
  
Tess: "My most prized possession would be this jade bracelet. *Shows bracelet on her left wrist * It has been in my family for over 400 years."  
  
Marisa: "Whoa, well mine gotta be this. * Shows them a simple silver ring that is one her right middle finger. * My older brother gave it to me before my parents disowned him."  
  
Tess: "That sucks."  
  
Marisa: "Yeah, but he would secretly sends me stuff on my b-day and on Christmas, so I'm cool with it."  
  
Leila: "Well here is my second question, whom do you look up too? I look up to my older brother."  
  
Jasmine: "Jimi Hendrix, he is a muggle musician that died in that seventies, or was it sixties... but anyways he was a kick ass guitarist."  
  
Marisa: "I look up to my older brother too."  
  
Tess: "So far I don't really look up to anyone."  
  
Leila: "Um, I think we should change into out uniforms, we're almost there."  
  
Tess: "Yeah"  
  
* All the girls head out to find some place to change, Leila stayed in the compartment *  
  
(A/N: okay the format is back again!)  
  
After dressing the girls went back to the compartment. Both Jasmine and Marisa wore their skirts down to their knees. Tess skirt was just above the knees and Leila's was, well, really short.  
  
The group of girls was just about to fall asleep when a voice boomed trough out the train. "We are at Hogsmeade station. Please leave your bags in the cars."  
  
The girls got up and existed the train. As they got off they heard, "firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the girls saw a tall, ragged looking man. Well since he was calling all the first years the girls walked over to him and before they knew it they were on boats heading to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Damn that is one huge castle!" exclaimed Marisa and Tess had a similar comment like that too.  
  
"Yeah, its almost bigger then my house!" replied Leila. And soon they reached the castle and the entrance. There stood a witch in burgundy robes and rectangle glasses.  
  
"Welcome, First years, to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration here. The start-of-the-term banquet will start as soon as you are sorted in to your houses. The houses that you might be sorted into are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
"These houses will be like your family here at Hogwarts. You will sleep in your houses dorms, have classes with other members of your house, eat at the same table, and spend your free time at your house's common room. Now please, follow me to the Great Hall." and then she turned around and all the little first years followed.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall four separated tables greeted them with all of their upper classmen sitting on either on of them.  
  
Tess looked up at the ceiling. "Guys! Look at the ceiling!" the girls looked up at the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"Whoa, man that is wicked." Whispered Jasmine.  
  
Leila didn't look amazed by it. "I read from Hogwarts: A History that they enchant the ceiling on the first day." She stated.  
  
"Wait, didn't she said that we will be sorted?" Marisa asked the other girls. They all nodded. "That would mean that we would be separated! Come on! Lets make a pack. No matter what house we get in we will be loyal friends to each other."  
  
With that Marisa placed her pinky in front of the three girls. One by one they hooked their pinkies with Marisa's. The powerful moment was broken when some song started. And that song was coming from an old, old hat that sat in a stool in front of the teacher's table.  
  
* Enter song * (A/N: to lazy to write one or copy it.)  
  
"That was creepy." Muttered Jasmine. Tess snickered at the comment. Then McGonagall's voice boomed. "Let the sorting begin! Alvarez, Aaron."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Bakabak, Laura."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
And so on and so on, until...  
  
"Chen, Tessie." Tess slowly walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Tess then headed to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Deliano, Marisa." Marisa waved good-bye at Jasmine and Leila.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
And so the list went down. Then it came to the name...  
  
"Llave, Leila." Leila placed the Hat on. It took a little bit longer then her new friends but then it came to an agreement. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Leila, just like her friends were shocked. She took a deep breath then left to go to her house. Once she sat at her table she looked across the room at Marisa and Tess, they gave her sad looks.  
  
"Roy, Jasmine." The hat barely touched her head when it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and that just made Leila's day even worse. She got into Slytherin. The rival house of Gryffindor, that house with all her new friends. Also she didn't got into RavenClaw like everyone in her family.  
  
The girls tuned out the headmaster's speech. They were all disappointed about where the hat placed Leila.  
  
"Now, before I commence the feast to start I would like to say, sushi, tumble and hitch hike. Now please enjoy your feast." Dumbledore bowed and sat back down into his seat. As he did all types of food appear on the tables.  
  
****  
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I do accept flames, but constrictive ones, and ones that aren't about 'Mary-sues'. Trust me these girls are just a bunch of normal witches who are attending Hogwarts. So, review please and you will receive a basket filled with Vodka and bacon!  
  
I got this story from some dream I had. I in the Great Hall, three of my friends was there. One got into Gryffindor (Jasmine is modeled after that friend), one to Hufflepuff (Marisa is modeled after that friend) and my other friend to Ravenclaw (Tess is modeled after that friend) and I was sorted into Slytherin. The dream stuck with me and it bothered me so much that I decided to hold up my other story Pure One to type/ write this one!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hi! Well, here is the second chapter of All Natural Angels. I pray/ hoped you guys liked the last chapter. Well, I don't really have a lot to say so... oh wait! This story does take place after the second Dark War, about four years after. Harry and all have already graduated; about four years ago too so don't expect Leila to run into Draco or anybody. And if you did do the math correctly that would mean that Harry defeated Voldie in his seventh year, ya' got that? Well that's all, so read on my little readers!  
  
Ps: and Leila is pronounces 'lie-la' okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any song/ quote that I might use. They belong to their respectable owners/ creators, which is NOT I. But I DO own any OC characters and the plot... so... DO. NOT. STEAL. THEM. FROM. ME.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter Two **  
  
Dumbledore stood from his seat near the end of the feast. He cleared his voice then said, "Would the Perfects please lead the first years to their houses." Leila looked around to find the Slytherin Perfect. Then she heard some boy calling the Slytherin first years.  
  
"Come on, yer lil' snakes!" cried out the Slytherin Perfect by the name of Mick. "Come on or you will left behind, and that not a good thing." Leila and the new 'snakes' followed the sandy brown haired boy all the way down to the dungeons.  
  
"Your second 'home' will be here." Mick paused for a moment then he said the password. "Cobras." The stature of Medusa moved aside to reveal a doorway. "You will need a password in order to get in, if you forgot then you are screwed. Now come in, don't be afraid, we don't bite, well, some don't, they are the 'kind' ones." He walked into the opening and stepped aside to let them enter.  
  
The common room looked very cold and very uninviting but yet Leila felt at home. As always it was decorated in green and silver. Mick led the group to the bottom of a staircase were after ten or so steps it separated into two directions.  
  
"Left is the boys, and right is the girls. Boys can't go into the girl's dorms and vice versa. Good night, sleep tight, and the bed bugs will surely come out and bite." With that he left.  
  
Leila climbed the stairs to get to her dorm. She saw a dorm labeled 'first year females.' She shrugged and pushed the door open. There in side the room was three four-posted beds. Leila's luggage was right next to the one in the middle of the two other beds. She walked over to her bed and started to unpack. As she finished up her two new roommates entered. Leila stayed quiet.  
  
A girl with dirty blond hair muttered something about Leila not showing respect and lay on her bed. "I'll unpack tomorrow." The other girl with brown hair nodded but unpacked other stuff.  
  
"Llave, correct?" asked the dirty blond haired girl.  
  
"Yes." Leila stated as she closed her trunk and laid her uniform for tomorrow on top of it.  
  
"I'm Alexandria Speath, and that's Alexis Green." The dirty blond said in a very snotty manner.  
  
Leila gave them a small smile. "It is a pleasure to met you, my first name is Leila." Alexis wrinkled her nose.  
  
"That's a weird name." She stated as she sat on her bed. Alexandria snickered at the rude comment.  
  
Leila was now sitting on her bed too. "Well, I like my name. Its Arabic name meaning 'born at night'. And it's also a Hebrew name meaning 'dark beauty'." Alexis giggled at the comment and Alexandria muttered "What beauty?" which caused the light brown haired girl to laugh even more harder. Leila's face turned slightly red from embarrassment and anger.  
  
"I'm sorry if my name doesn't please you." Leila told them in a nice manner even though there was a small hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You are a pureblood right? How come I never heard the name Llave? Practically all pureblood families are known." Stated Alexis also in and 'I'm richer then you' voice. As you can tell, they were trying to humiliate their roommate.  
  
Alexandria smirked. "Maybe she not pureblood."  
  
Leila glared at them. She was brought up knowing that her family is richer and purer then most pureblood families in Europe. She grew up with pride, and she wasn't going to take this verbal assault about her family. Leila then said to them in a rather refine way, "I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Green and Miss Speath, but the Llaves have been wizards and witches even before the school was even planned. As far as I know there is no 'sullied' blood running trough my veins." She paused to see the confused looks at their faces.  
  
"If you need a more graphic picture, think of my family as the Malfroys of Asia and the Pacific, but older, purer and defiantly more richer." Then she turned off her lights and fell asleep leaving her newfound enemies dumbstruck.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In the Gryffindor Houses, in one of the first year's girl's dorm laid Marisa, Tess, and Jasmine. Both where in their beds but they weren't asleep. They just laid there in silence. But Tess's voice broke the tense vibe that seems to suffocate the room.  
  
"Because Leila got sorted in to Slytherin, would that make her-"Tess was cut off when a pillow flew across the room, it came from Jasmine.  
  
"Don't say that Tess!" she hollered at Chinese girl.  
  
"It was just a thought!" she retorted. Marisa sighed "Just because she got into Slytherin doesn't mean she is 'evil' and that doest mean that our new friendship is ruined, remember the pack?"  
  
"Yeah, we will be loyal, no matter what house we get into." Replied both Tess and Jasmine.  
  
Marisa smiled. "Now the first thing we do that will get us in the history books will be being on good terms with a Slytherin, Leila, while still attending Hogwarts."  
  
Jasmine grinned. "See Tess, we are already shaking up the school, and classes haven't even started yet."  
  
"Ahh... I bet good ol' Gryffindor and mean ol' Slytherin are rolling in their graves... ah, what a life." Tess smiled. "Besides, I would never think that Leila is a horrible person because of her house, she is too nice to be a snake any ways."  
  
Then Jasmine sprang up from her bed. "Lets go get Leila and reek havoc!"  
  
"In the morning, Jasmine. In the morning." Tess said as she drifted off to sleep. Jasmine looked at the clock. "But it is 12: 45 am! It IS morning, so can we?"  
  
"When the sun is up, when the sun..." Marisa told Jasmine but fell asleep mid-sentence.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"May I seat here?"  
  
The new Gryffindors girls turned to see Leila standing in front of them. "Of COURSE!" Tess said as she pulled Leila down to a seat that was between her and Marisa. Couple of students saw this act of friendship between a Slytherin and three Gryffindors. A couple of whispers started.  
  
"Starting controversy already I see." Leila said as she took a bite of toast. "Am I allowed to sit here anyways?"  
  
Jasmine shrugged. "Doesn't matter, hey this is our first act of defiance! Let all sit here and commemorate this special moment." The girls, even Leila, bowed their heads and stayed silent for five seconds before bursting out in laughter. The Gryffindor table gave the girls weird looks.  
  
"Aren't you a Slytherin?" asked a third year.  
  
Leila grinned. "Yes, I am, and all of you better get use to the fact that we are friends." She then took another bite of her toast. But then she felt an odd feeling. The girls turned around to see the potion professor standing in back of them.  
  
"You are not allowed to sit in different tables, Miss Llave. I suggest you return to your original table. The secludes are about to be passed out, you wouldn't want a Gryffindor schedule now would you." Snape then left to go to the teacher table. Leila sighed picked up her bag and left. She waved good-bye at her friends as they mouthed stuff like 'good luck', 'hope you will survive.' and 'I know some good pranks to pull on that guy.'  
  
When she got to her 'original' table she received some glares from her year and upper classmen. Also a sympathetic look from the DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. As the Perfects passed out the schedules owls came to deliver the mail.  
  
*** At the Gryffindor table ***  
  
"Um... why are there owls?" Marisa asked as hundreds of owls came swooping down. "They are the main way of communication in the Wizardry World, well, besides the floo network." Stated Jasmine after she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Floo network..." Marisa said. "Hey look! We got four out of seven classes with Slytherin!" normally anyone would get depress with this. But not if you are Marisa, Tess and Jasmine who just so happen to be really good friends with a Slytherin. And this is what the parchment said:  
  
First year, Gryffindor:  
  
Mondays and Wednesdays:  
  
Potions with 1st year Slytherins –Snape  
  
Transfiguration with 1st year Hufflepuffs– McGonagall  
  
Charms with fifth and 1st year Ravenclaws- Flitick  
  
Divination with 1st year Slytherins –Brown  
  
Tuesdays and Thursdays:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures with 1st year Ravenclaws – Hagrid  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts with 1st year Slytherins – Lupin  
  
History of Magic with 1st year Slytherins –G. Weasley  
  
Dueling is not a class and is for third year and above, NOT first years,  
and is headed/ taught by S. Black.  
  
"Cool... Hey, isn't that Ginny Weasley? As in younger sister of Harry Potter's best friend Weasley?" Jasmine asked. Tess nod as did Marisa, lucky for her she read about him.  
  
"And Sirius Black, as in the once thought of traitor/ murder of Harry Potter's parents but was cleared when the Dark Wars ended and when he somehow came out of the Veil?" Tess and Marisa still had the same response.  
  
All Jasmine could say was, "Wicked..."  
  
Marisa looked at the piece of parchment. "Today is Tuesday? Right? So that means we've got COMC first."  
  
Tess looked at the Slytherin table. Her eyes widen. She saw Leila holding a red envelope. "Crap, Leila just got a," she gulped. "Howler." The girls looked at Leila. They watched as her shaky hand peeled the red paper back. Then the loud voice of some woman boomed through out the Hall.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GET INTO SLYTHERIN, LEILA GRACE E. LLAVE! A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME! WHY DID YOU LET THE RAG SORT YOU INTO THAT HOUSE! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF THE HONORABLE LLAVE NAME?  
  
"DISRESPECT! DISRESPECT! HOW COULD YOU! DIDN'T WE TEACH YOU TO BECOME A LADY? YOU FATHER AND I WILL BE COMING TO ENGLAND NEXT MONTH TO GET YOU RESORTED INTO RAVENCLAW! IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T EXPECT THIS THING TO BE OVER BEFORE YOU COME BACK TO THE ESTATE FOR WINTER BREAK!"  
  
Leila's mother then continued to yell at her daughter but in some Filipino language. But still, even after the Howler disintegrated, Leila still hold a serious face. She was not crying nor did she look embarrassed at the fact that her whole house was snickering and some other students from other houses were laughing. She just picked up her fork and continued eating. It seems the lessons that her family have given her paid off.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Man that sucks" was all Marisa said as she saw Leila leave after four bites into her breakfast. "I'm going after her-"  
  
"No, don't." cut off Jasmine. "She may not look it but she needs some quiet time."  
  
"That is deep, Jasmine." Tess said and Marisa agreed. "Well, lets head to Prof. Hagrid's class..."  
  
"Where is his class?" Marisa asked.  
  
"Don't really know and don't really care." Tess stated as the girls picked up their books and bags and left the Great Hall to look for their first class ever in their whole Hogwarts lives.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Why aren't they coming after me?' Leila thought as she placed her head on the cool stone. She left breakfast early for two reasons.  
  
To head to Charms class early  
  
And b) to get away from laughing and whispering.  
  
She expected her newfound friends to go after her and try to make her feel better. But they didn't. 'I shouldn't trust people so easily. That is one of my many faults.' She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt tears and opened her eyes up to dry them, but there wasn't any. 'Did you expect there to be tears. You cried so much in the past that there isn't left to cry with now, you foolish little girl.' A wicked little voice told Leila as she stared at her hands.  
  
'I'm not foolish.' Leila told her self.  
  
The voice answered back, 'Yes you are, and you are weak. Why do you think you didn't end up with your friends in Gryffindor?'  
  
'I'm not weak.'  
  
'Yes you are. You are also a very sad and depressing child. Why do you think the Sorting Hat didn't place you in Hufflepuff?'  
  
'I am happy.' The young witch told her self.  
  
'Are you really? Ha! Now that's a laugh. Happy, you were never happy, you are still unhappy now. You are not even smart. Hmp, maybe that is why you broke the old family tradition. Your are pathetic.' The voice told her. And she knew that voice is true.  
  
'Pathetic child!' her mother's voice screamed at her. Her father's disappointed face flashed in her mind. 'I can't believe you are my own daughter.'  
  
Images of her sisters laughing at her, mocking her, hating her. 'Ewww... look here come Miss freak! Hey are you crying? Awe... is the spoiled brat going to cry? Whaa. Whaa. Wha. Come on, lets leave.'  
  
Her older brother's cold dead eyes staring back at her. 'No! Kuya! You promise that you won't leave me! You promise! You don't love me anymore? Kuya!'  
  
'No one loves you.' the voice spoke up again. 'You were alone all along.'  
  
"I'm all alone." Leila whispered to her self. She was too lost in her memories to even realize that she was crying and to see that Professor Flitick was they're trying to make her tears stop.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: yay! Chapter two is done! Whoa, that was depressing. All most like me life expect my brother didn't die, he lives next to my room. Seriously! Well, don't think that this story is all about Leila. I have got it planned the every year one of the girls will be going through some hard times and so the focus of that school year will be on her. So this year it is dear Leila that is the focus!  
  
And when you see the word 'Kuya' it means older brother in Tagalog. And Alexis and Alexandria are based on these two girls that I absolutely HATE! Alexis is based on this spoiled rich brat at school, who is ugly but some how popular and Alexandria is based on this spoiled rich brat loner who is a kiss up and has one really annoying voice that no on can stand. See? People I know inspire practically all my characters!  
  
Well those whom have reviewed, you better be enjoying my thank-you basket of Vodka and bacon! Well if you review this chapter you will receive a sock filled with one-week-old krispy kreme doughnuts! Mmm, crunchy! Well till nest time!  
  
-Lala_the_Panda 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi, well... so far only two reviews, but who the hell cares! Well, not much to say so on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs/ quotes that I might use in thins chapter. They belong to their respectable creators/owners. But I do own any OC characters and the plot so...DO. NOT. STEAL. THEM. FROM. ME!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter three **  
  
It is has been three weeks since school has started and three weeks since Leila's Howler and her mental breakdown. But so far every thing seems picture perfect. Well, that is if you only include what is happening outside.  
  
"Jasmine! Come back here! I said! AGGRR!" Marisa screamed out of frustration. She stood up and chased Jasmine around the tree for her book bag. "JASMINE!" but the Californian girl just stuck her tongue out and continued to circle the tree.  
  
Tess was laughing at them from her spot on one of the tree's braches and Leila sat at the base of the tree, watching Marisa chase the awfully fast Jasmine. She looked very amused. Marisa pulled out her wand but Leila scolded her. And then she ordered Jasmine to stop and give Marisa back her bag. Yup, it is just another normal day in the lives of Hogwarts students Marisa, Tess, Leila, and Jasmine.  
  
And these four girls also followed in the footsteps of past 'gangs'. Just like the Marauders had Snape and the 'Golden Trio' had Draco Malfroy, these four gals have their own rivals too, the dumb blonde duo! Also known as Alexis and Alexandria. Ever since the three Gryffindors saw how those two bimbos treated Leila one day at Potion class they have been marked rivals every since, also they are the girls 'victims' in their infamous pranks. Ah, and life seemed balanced in a freaky kind of way.  
  
Now they were sitting in the shade on a lovely Sunday afternoon. "We need a name." Stated Tess. Leila and Jasmine stooped their argument about weather or not a certain cloud looked like a hippo in a tutu or a water bottle in a fairy outfit and looked at Tess.  
  
"What?" Marisa asked as she sat up straight and gave her friend a questionable look.  
  
"We. Need. A. Name." Tess said this time more slowly.  
  
"I know that! But why?" Marisa told her as she lay back down again.  
  
"Well my uncle attended Hogwarts in the seventies and there was this popular group of Gryffindor guys that were two year older than him. They were smart and they played pranks. There were four of them and they called them selves The Marauders. Cool name huh? Well they even had nicknames that no one knew why they called them selves that.  
  
"Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and I think Wormtail were their nicknames. I don't know their real names but whatever. Point is that I think that if we are going too bet good grades and pull pranks we should have a title, you know like when the teacher would go 'Oh there goes :: enter name:: again.' Like that. Maybe even nicknames if you guys want."  
  
Marisa thought for a bit, so did the other two. "That seems reasonable." Marisa said. "But what should we call our selves? And it better not be 'Marauders: new version' or 'The Female Marauders' cause those suck."  
  
"Aww man! Those were my top two ideas!' cried Jasmine. She pouted but then came up with another name. "How about 'Marauders II'?"  
  
Tess and Leila looked at Jasmine and said, "how bout no?" Jasmine shrugged and muttered something about it being a good name but oh well.  
  
Marisa stretched her legs and yawned. "Lets call it a day and head back. We got that potion essay that is due tomorrow. And we will figure out a name later." Both Tess and Jasmine groaned in annoyance and Leila said something about it being finished. The girls stood up and head back to the castle only stopping once to say hi to Hagrid.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me? Professor Snape?" Leila stood at the doorway of the dungeon where the Potion classes were held. It was near dinner but she had to ask the Head of Slytherin House something.  
  
Snape looked up to see one of his brightest students, even though he doesn't like to admit it. "Yes, Miss Llave? If it is about getting your friends out of detention then forget about it." The potion master said coolly.  
  
"That is not it, sir. Since you are the head of my house I was wondering if you can move me to a different dorm?" she asked politely. She couldn't stand sleeping in the same room with those idiots.  
  
"Why?" He looked at her then back at the papers that he was correcting. He motions her to take a seat at one of the front row desk. Leila walked over there before see answered him.  
  
"I can't stand my roommates. They are always throwing verbal assaults at me, sir." she calmly stated.  
  
'No wonder, you mingle with Gryffindors.' Snape thought before Leila continued.  
  
"They are always saying horrible things about my race and my family." The professor nodded.  
  
"They are making fun of your family? And your race?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Snape looked at Leila. Somehow he saw his youthful self in her. She was shunned by her own house, just like him. She excelled in her classes, especially potion, just like him. She also had to live up to her family's expectations, just like he had.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Miss Llave." He told her coolly. "I do believe that dinner is about to start soon." She nodded and left the cold dungeon. When she left he started to think. He sincerely hopes that Leila will not turn out just like him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Marisa?" Leila asked the other two girls when she entered the Great Hall. She might not be allowed to sit in another house's table but every breakfast, lunch and dinner she would stop by to say hello before heading to her table.  
  
"She is going to skip dinner, to finish the potion essay." Jasmine told her. She nodded. "Well, see you guys later! Kay?" she then left and sat at the Slytherin table. As she silently ate her dinner as Slytherin first year by the name of Chris came up to her.  
  
"Um... Leila?" Chris sat down next to her. "I need help in Transfiguration... um, can you tutor me?" he kindly asked. Well not ALL of her housemates ignored her. In fact she has a couple of aquatinces in both first and second years. The only one who are mean to her are the really, really snotty rich ones who's families are widely known in Europe. Luckily Chris is one of the 'nice' ones.  
  
You are probably wondering why are some of the Slytherin's nice? Well, every since the second downfall of the Dark Lord many pureblood children have realized how their parents are bringing them up and they want to change to stereotype image of purebloods. And the Slytherins, that Leila is friends with, are those types that want to change what's going on.  
  
Leila tucked her hair behind her ears. "Sure, when and where?" Chris sat there for a second. "How bout the common room tomorrow night?"  
  
"I think the library would be good. And if you need more time then the common room. "Leila suggested. "That will be great." He replied he then got up. "See you later."  
  
"Bye, Chris."  
  
"Are you going on a date?" Leila turned and to her relief it was another one of her other friends, Deborah. She seems to perky to be placed into Slytherin but she didn't want her family to disown her or anything so Deborah literally argued with the Sorting Hat to place her into this house. She was really nice, and it seemed like a break from the craziness of Tess, Marisa and Jasmine. She is like her best friend in Slytherin.  
  
"No!" Leila exclaimed dropping her fork on her plate. "Chris asked me to tutor him in Transfiguration. That is all, Deborah."  
  
But Deborah didn't back down on her idea. "Oh! What will you wear? I know! That gray skirt you have with a pink silk trimming and you can borrow my pink top! That will be a really cute outfit for you first date!" Deborah is like her fashion consultant and as Leila is too. Since her three best friends aren't really into fashion she always had Deborah to turn to in a fashion crisis.  
  
"It. Is. Not. A. Date!" Leila said this time through her teeth. Her Korean/ Japanese/ French friend rolled her eyes. "Yes it is! Did you know? Chris has the hots for you!"  
  
"What?" Leila looked at Deborah. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you wonder why Chris asked you instead of Danni to tutor him in that class? She is like the number one in our year and house in that Transfiguration! But he asked you instead! And when you two were paired up in Trans. class on Friday his ears slightly turned pink! Pink, Leila!"  
  
"But why like someone like me?"  
  
Deborah stared at Leila as if she was crazy. "Hello! You are smart, funny, nice, you can tell people off, i.e. Miss Ass and Miss Asshole." Those are Deborah and Leila's nicknames for Alexis and Alexandria. "You are witty, you can many instruments, pretty, well second to me that is, and you have a great fashion sense, well, second to me that is." Leila laughed at the last part.  
  
Deborah continued. "He doesn't like you because you come from such an important family if that is what you are thinking." Chris comes from a respected Korean family and his father once tried to betrothed Chris to Leila when they were still in their mother's womb.  
  
"I know... but still, you can't just say that he like me."  
  
"Trust me, Leila. I know when someone likes someone."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong?" Tess asked Leila at potion. Leila and Marisa are partners, so is Jasmine and Tess. "You look bummed. Did the snots from hell gave you a hard time in the House of Evil?"  
  
"No. I'm just thinking." Leila replied as Marisa took her seat next to her.  
  
"About what?' Jasmine asked. She glared the Alexis and Alexandria when the entered the cold classroom.  
  
"What Deborah told me at dinner last night."  
  
"What did she tell you?" The girls know Deborah, and they accept Leila having friends outside their little gang even though they don't make other friends like Leila does.  
  
"She told me that this guy, first year, in our house like me."  
  
"She must be true!" Tess exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" The girls looked at Tess.  
  
"I don't really know but she does have the vibe coming from her." They rolled their eyes just when Snape walked in.  
  
"Today class, we will be making a simple sleeping potion, now can anyone tell me..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Llave. Please stay after class."  
  
Leila looked up from her cauldron. "Yes sir." Snape then looked inside the cauldron. "Good work, but I bet Miss Llave is doing all of it." And he walked away. Marisa stuck her tongue out as soon as he turned his back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"You need to speak with me sir?"  
  
Snape walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is your new room. Give it to one of the occupants that are all ready there."  
  
"Thank you sir!" Leila took the note and placed it in her book bag. He gave her a very rare soft smile as she left to go to her next class.  
  
"You are very welcome." He said after she had already left.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So... Leila got a date... interesting..." Jasmine said as she sat on one of the couches.  
  
Tess snickered. "She says it a 'study session...uh huh..." Marisa rolled her eyes and took a sip of water.  
  
"Dudes, just leave it." She told Tess and Jasmine. "Besides we need to talk about tonight's prank."  
  
Jasmine then stood up. "I say we turn her classroom into a jungle but instead of a green jungle it will be purple!"  
  
"I like lavender..." Tess said in a small voice. Her eyes brighten. She loves the idea. "Ooo, I wanna see her face in the morning!" she squealed as she imagined all the possibilities. "I could see it now..."  
  
"Hey, don't we have a detention tomorrow night?" Marisa asked. Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, remember, Marisa? Tomorrow's detention was for last Tuesday's... 'Adventure'."  
  
Marisa thought for a minute so she could recall her memory. "Oh yeah, I remember..." her face broke into a smile. "That was fun, it was worth getting a detention..." she then remembered that Leila didn't get a detention like them. "Why didn't Leila get one?"  
  
"Remember it was Snape that found us? Of course he would give a detention to someone in his house" Jasmine told Marisa as she pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone up for a game of War?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"How did that 'study session' go?" asked Deborah, Leila's new roommate. Leila set her books on her desk and gave her friend a dirty glare.  
  
"It was fine, we have another one set on Sunday." She said in a natural tone. "But he did sometimes stutter..."  
  
"See! See! He LIKES you! You!" Deborah squealed in delight "Ah, if only some guy liked me..."  
  
"Deb! There are like many Slyhterin first year guys, and some second years, that like you!" stated Monica, the other roommate and friend of both Leila and Deborah. She is also like many of the new Slyhterin, going against their families.  
  
"Yeah, but none have really catches my attention!"  
  
Both of her roommates rolled their eyes. "Hey what time is it?" Leila asked as she put on one of her black hooded robes.  
  
"Almost eleven. When you come back you better wake us up and tell us some of the details!" both Monica and Deborah exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry. Well wish us luck! Bye!" and Leila left to go meet up with Jasmine, Tess and Marisa for another prank to pull... on Professor Weasley.  
  
When she left Monica and Deborah talked. "They should have a name." Monica stated.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Leila, Tess, Jasmine, and Marisa! They need some sort of title..."  
  
"Oo! How bout 'Night Angles' or something along the line with angles!"  
  
"I was thinking like 'The Erishkigals!"  
  
"No, I like mines!"  
  
"No, mine is better!"  
  
"Lets let Leila decide when she get back."  
  
"Deal"  
  
And the two girls went to sleep. But somewhere else in the Hogwarts, four night prowlers roamed the grounds  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hi, well, what names do you like the best? Yes you guessed it. A POLL!  
  
The Night Angels: it would be fitting considering the title of this story  
  
The Athenas: after the name Athena, as in the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare. This would work too because the girls want to be smart and pull the greatest pranks  
  
The ERISHKIGALS: Means "lady of the great place" in Sumerian. This was the name of the violent Sumerian goddess of death and the underworld.  
  
Or any or your ideas!  
  
Well, also I think that I should mention Deborah and Monica. They will be  
like the side characters that appear a lot, like Ginny or Oliver Wood.  
They too are based on friends for mine. Well that is it for now! Review  
and you get a basket of Rum and ten year-old bubble gum!  
  
-Lala_the_Panda 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: as usual I have nothing to say at the moment... but PLEASE REVIEW!! AND PLEASE VOTE ON A NAME! Thank you, now go on and review this crap of a story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and song/ quote that I might use. They belong to their respective owners/ creators, which by the way is not I. But I do own any OC characters and the plot...so DON'T STEAL EM'!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter four **  
  
"Halloween is next week! NEXT WEEK PEOPLE!" Jasmine cried out in happiness. "I can't wait, I can't wait!" the four girls are on their way to Divination, which was taught by Professor Brown. The girls finally reached the trapdoor, which was the entrance for the classroom.  
  
"Did you know that all of the seven years Harry Potter attended Hogwarts not one of them had a normal Halloween feast, but the following year after he graduated, Halloween was once again normal." stated Leila as they took their seats nearby the front of the room.  
  
Tess rolled her eyes. "You've got to stop reading 'Hogwarts: In The Time of The Boy Who Lived'. All this extra info is going to make my head spin!" Jasmine laughed.  
  
"Maybe that is why she is reading it!" she told Tess, who in return playfully smacked her on the head. Jasmine rubbed the place where Tess's hand met her head.  
  
Jasmine was about to yell at Tess when Marisa silenced her. "Shh! Professor Brown is here!"  
  
"Before we begin today's lesson, Headmaster Dumbledore requests your presence, Miss Llave." The young professor told Leila in a professional voice. "Here is a pass." She handed Leila a piece of parchment witch included the password to his office.  
  
Leila looked back at Tess, Marisa, and Jasmine who mouthed 'don't worry!' She smiled and left the classroom.  
  
"Now today's lesson is going to be about tea leaves. Now turn your books to page 24 and there would be a step-by-step lesson on how to do the process. I will be coming by shortly to see the progress." Prof. Brown may be the real deal but she very lazy.  
  
After a 20 or so minuets the young seer walked by everybody's tea cups to see what it says. When she came to Alexis she said that she would get a good grade soon, which would be good considering that she has no good grades. Same thing with Alexandria but it somehow included fashion.  
  
Deborah's tealeaves mention some kind of love interest and Monica's said that her health would get better, she as a horrible cold by the way. Chris's leaves foretold that the person he likes will return his feelings but not so soon.  
  
Marisa's was something about an unexpected visitor and Jasmine's was about something precious to her breaking. Tess did hers wrong so there was nothing to read.  
  
"Very good, now I want an essay about the history of tea leaves to foretell the future. The parchment should be one 1/3 ft long. It is due on our next class. "  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Monica! Come quick!" Deborah pulled her best friend out of the couch. "What?" she asked as she closed her book.  
  
"Its Leila! I found her on her bed crying! Crying!" she said franticly "Come on! She won't speak to me! You got to help!" Monica became alert and followed Deborah to their room. There on her bed laid Leila, curled up in a ball. Crying.  
  
Monica walked over to her side. "Leila? What's wrong? Leila?" she shook her. No reaction. She still cried. "Deborah? A little help?"  
  
Deborah sat on the floor right next to her bed. "What happen? What went on in the Headmaster's office? Leila? Stop crying please!"  
  
She wiped her tears and began to talk. "M-my parents came over. They w- wanted to resort me."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sour Punch." The gargoyle statue opened and Leila walked up the staircase. She knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. Once she heard the muffled 'come in' she turned the knobbed and was welcomed be the sight of three people, Dumbledore and...  
  
"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" She looked at her parents.  
  
"Remember we said that we will be coming here to resort you?" her father said coolly. Leila remembered and took a seat in between her mother and father. The old headmaster smiled at her and then turned to her parents. "Mr. Llave, Mrs. Llave. Are you sure that you want to do this. The Hat did place her in that house so-"  
  
"We are sure, Professor Dumbledore." Her mother cut him off.  
  
"But does your daughter want to be resorted?" he asked her parents but looked at Leila. She didn't reply.  
  
"Of course she wants to be resorted!" Leila's mother answered for her. "Why would she want to stay in a House like Slytherin?!" she continued. Still Leila sat there. Not saying a word, not standing up for what she really wants. She was being the proper lady her parents raised her to be.  
  
"Okay then." Dumbledore then took the Sorting Hat. He gave Leila a sympathetic look and placed the Hat on her head.  
  
'Back again. Huh?' the Hat's voice entered her head once more  
  
'Yeah, can you please sort me to my rightful house?' Leila asked the Hat.  
  
'Why? I already did that on the first try!  
  
'What?'  
  
'You belong in Slytherin! You are smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but to outgoing. You are friendly enough to be a Hufflepuff but you got brains! You are loyal just like a Gryffindor but because of how you were raised you don't really stand up for your self in front of you family so you aren't brave enough.  
  
'So I sorted you into Slyhterin. If I placed you in any other House you would have never reached your full potential, so that is why I placed you in...'SLYTHERIN!''  
  
Leila took off the hat, finally understanding why she was sorted in to that house and feeling good. But sadly she was greeted by one disappointed face and once angry 'how can you ever call your self my daughter' face. And those faces belong to her father and mother.  
  
"Slytherin?!" Leila's mother shrieked. "That house? A Llave in the same house as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" her father gave her the same disappointed look but this time his face made her feel more like the failure she is.  
  
Her father stood up shook his head. He said something, and Leila caught it. "Is this even my own child?" he placed his cloak on his shoulder and said he will wait for his wife outside. He left without saying goodbye to Leila.  
  
When he left Leila's mother glared at her. "I should of known that you are a dark witch. You are the reason why my only son died. Consider yourself no longer part of the Llave family." She then followed her husband.  
  
Dumbledore looked at one of his brightest students since Hermione Granger. "I'm terribly sorry..."  
  
"No, sir. Its okay. It is not your fault." She told her Headmaster. 'It is all mine...' she thought.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and started to write on a piece of parchment. "I am excusing you from your classes of tomorrow. You are in no mental condition to-"  
  
"No, I need to study. I need my books..." her voice wandered off. "May I leave, Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked at the weak spirited girl. He nodded. She got up but just as she was about to open the door he stopped her.  
  
"If there is anything, anything, Miss Llave, that you need please tell me or the staff, considering what has happen, think of us as your new family."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." She closed the door behind her and made her way to the place that caused all of this, her House, Slytherin, her new home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Monica and Deborah stared at Leila. Deborah's eyes began to get watery. This is her friend; no way is she going to let her own blood treat her like that. "Monica, Deborah?" Leila's voice was soft but her friends can still hear her. "Please get Jasmine, Marisa and-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Monica stood up and left to get Leila's three best friends. When Monica entered the Slytherin common room Chris came up to her.  
  
"Is something wrong with Leila? I heard that she is crying." He looked worried.  
  
"Yeah. Some family issues." She said as she made her way to the exit.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Monica stood at the doorway. "Yeah, be a good friend and you better have one comfortable shoulder." She left Chris standing there and went towards the Gryffindor house. Then she realized something; she doesn't know how to get into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo! Tess! Marisa! Jasmine!" the girls, who are stilling on a couch by the fireplace turned to see second year Andrea. "Some Slytherin girl by the name of Monica is standing outside. She says that she needs you three to come with her. Some kind of emergency."  
  
The minuet the girls heard the name Monica they knew something must be up with Leila. They stood up and ran to the portrait yelling a thank you to Andrea who bowed in return.  
  
Monica turned when she saw the girls come out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Come quick!" the black haired girl told them. "Its Leila. She is having a mental breakdown! Hurry! She needs you guys!"  
  
The four girls then rushed to the Slytherin House. She told them to wait outside to make sure she can sneak them in but came out telling them that Deborah took Leila to an empty classroom so it would easier for them to meet.  
  
When the entered the classroom they saw Deborah staring at Leila who has stopped crying. She seated her self at the darkest corner of the room and was staring off into space.  
  
Marisa ran up to Leila and hugged her. Tess slowly walked up to her depressed friend, not knowing what to do because she has never been in this kind of situation. Jasmine stood a good few feet away for she has never seen Leila so worn out looking and so sad that is scared her to even look at her.  
  
Marisa started to cry, she didn't know why, but to see her friend in a state like this made her feel depress. She hugged Leila, who didn't even responded to this human touch. The room became silent. Everyone either felt awkward, sad, confused or all of those. Then a small voice broke the through the thick fog called silence.  
  
"I don't want to be the reason why your tears fall, Marisa." The Canadian looked at Leila and wiped her tears.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Jasmine asked after Leila broke the silence. Monica looked at her feet. So Deborah spoke. "Her family disowned her." The girls looked at their friend in shock. But the one that got hit the most was Marisa. 'First my brother; then my friend. What ever happen to a happy family?'  
  
"Oh Jesus." Marisa said out loud as she pulled Leila into another hug, which she didn't react to again. She just sat there, like a perfect doll.  
  
'Why are they crying for me? Why is Marisa hugging me? Why is Tess standing over us wiping her tears from her eyes? Why does Jasmine's eyes look watery and why does it also look confused? Why is Deborah and Monica's face stained with tears? Are those tears for me? Or are those tears for them selves? Do they really care for me that much?'  
  
'See? Because you are sad you have just made your friends sad! You are the center of their grief. You killed your brother, you broke the family tradition, and you have caused your friends to worry over you. You are the center of your family's and friend's pain.' The nagging voice told her.  
  
'I am? Am I really the cause of all of this?'  
  
'Yes you are. It is all your fault.'  
  
"Its all my fault." Leila whispered to her self, but because Marisa is still hugging her she was able to hear it. Marisa stood up. "Please, Leila. Don't go and blame your self..." Leila's head then went back. Her hands gripped her head as if it was on fire.  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I AM THE CENTER OF MY FAMILY'S AND FRIEND'S PAIN AND ANGUISH! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Her head then fell into her hands. She then sat there, silent, her head in her hands, like the doll that she grew up being.  
  
Both Marisa and Tess stepped back. Deborah covered her ears, for these words were harsh. Monica closed her eyes and sat on the floor. Only Jasmine walked up to the frayed child. "Its not your fault that your family doesn't see such a lovely child. Your are not the center of my pain or suffering. I hate to see you like this so hurry up and smile so we can pull of some great pranks together!"  
  
Leila look up at her friend, her eyes were asking for forgiveness. "Jasmine, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"I said to stop blaming your self! God damn it! Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong! Now stop effing around! Get a hold of your self!" she yelled at her in frustration, she almost had enough of Leila's weak attitude.  
  
Leila stood up and embraced Jasmine. "Thank you." she said she smiled at her. "Happy? I'm smiling!" But before she could do anything else she was then attack by a group hug.  
  
'Pretty nice façade you've got going, Leila. I wonder how long you can keep it up.'  
  
'As long as I need it to survive.' She told the voice in her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, Miss Roy, tell me about the War of 1812?" Professor Weasley asked the half asleep Italian girl.  
  
"Uh... it was a muggle war... uh... Andrew Jackson used magic during the New Orleans battle in 1815... I think. Oh! And Tecumseh's wand broke and without it he died...uh... yeah."  
  
Weasley (or Ginny) looked at her sleepy student. "That will do...but it is not good enough! That is strike one!" she looks and Marisa who looked back at her with fear in her eyes. "Miss Green!" Alexis looked like as if death just greeted her and Marisa looked relieved.  
  
"Tell me the two important results of the Goblin Rebellion in 1662!"  
  
"I... uh... they wanted more pay and welfare?"  
  
"WRONG! Strike two! Mr. McDigger! Tell me-"  
  
* RRIINNG! *  
  
The history teacher sighed. "That bell saved you guys from another pop quiz! Well remember to study your notes and terms five minuets each tonight, maybe ten each if you been slacking, or else there is a pop quiz in your so soon future!" she yelled at her students as they hurried out of the classroom.  
  
Ginny sat her chair and placed her legs on her desk. "Ah, kids these days..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Man, History of Magic maybe a boring subject but man is professor Weasley hard!" exclaimed Chris as he sat next to Leila for another one of their study sessions.  
  
Leila gave him a soft smile. "Yeah but I heard she is way better than the old one who taught during her day. The only interesting thing about him is the fact that he was a ghost, but HoM was boring when he was the teacher of the classroom!" Chris laughed.  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked Leila wanting to know why the ghost teacher wasn't at the school anymore.  
  
"Well I heard that two years ago he found out that he is dead, or was it how he died, but he disappeared. And that's that. Now do you have your trans. Book?" he nodded and took it out of his book bag. "Okay, we might have a pop quiz tomorrow so lets hit the books! We've got two and a half hours before dinner begins!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, I guess we have just covered last week, this week, and next week's lesson..." Chris said as he massaged his hands. Leila closed her books.  
  
"We've got 28 minutes before dinner, want to head out now or in ten minutes?" Leila asked her 'student'.  
  
"In ten, Kay?"  
  
Leila placed her quills back into her bag. "Sure, Chris." Now the evil awkward silence came. Chris looked at Leila.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback from two days ago  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Is something wrong with Leila? I heard that she is crying." He looked worried.  
  
"Yeah. Some family issues." She said as she made her way to the exit.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Monica stood at the doorway. "Yeah, be a good friend and you better have one comfortable shoulder." She left Chris standing there and went towards the Gryffindor house  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He looked at her. 'She has beautiful eyes, haunting yet playful.' He taught. 'But recently, they look sad, maybe it has to do with the family issues.'  
  
"Leila?" she lifted her head off the library table. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"Are you all right? Cause you look sort of distant lately." 'Yet pretty.' He thought to him self.  
  
"Family issues." She told him in a neutral tone.  
  
"Is everything alright back at home?" he asked her not knowing that his questions where going to deep.  
  
"No. Come on, it is almost dinner." He nodded. As they stood up their hands brushed against each other. The both blushed but they didn't see each other's face.  
  
"Chris! You forgot your quill!" Leila told him as she reached over to get his quill, but just as her hands touched the pen so did Chris's hands. They looked up at each other. Leila's face was slightly pink but Chris's face was a bright red.  
  
"Opps! Sorry!" they said at the same time.  
  
"H-heres your pen." Leila handed him the quill.  
  
"T-thanks, Leila." He told her as he took it from her. "Uh, right... To the Great Hall!" he said, as they existed the library.  
  
"To dinner!" Leila exclaimed as she pointed to one direction.  
  
"Uh, Leila. The Great Hall is that way." He informed her by pointing the opposite direction. She scratched her head. "Uh I knew that!" and so the two left to go eat some delicious food.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ow... my hand hurts... to. Much. Typing. Well I am just getting over a fever or something. :: Blows nose:: ah, much better... well please review and vote on a name! PLEASE! And you will receive and thank you card made out of buttermilk pancakes! I would also like to note that NO ONE in this story is a homosexual. They are ALL heterosexual!  
  
The way I had Ginny act in class, as a teacher, is the way my Social Studies teacher teaches, please note that I am in 8th grade. Every night my teacher requires that we study our notes and terms five minutes each, and every once and awhile he checks to make sure that we are studying. He ask a meaning of a term or a question from our notes, he ask three people (his targets are the ones who don't pay attention) and if three didn't get it he gives us a pop quiz, even on terms and notes from LAST semester! So far my class only got three pop quizzes so far, 1st period has have ten already! But still History is my favorite subject and he is a GREAT teacher! In my opinion one of my best teachers so far!  
  
The Reviewer (review 1)- thanks for being my one and only reviewer! :)  
  
The Reviewer (review 2)- there will be some HUGE argument but that wont happen until fifth, sixth, or seventh year.  
  
The Reviewer (review 3)- well the story is basically about four girls (Tess, Jasmine, Marisa, and Leila). All of them have some horrible, sad, and/or traumatic past that will resurface in their years at Hogwarts. This story is practically about the strength of friendship and confronting your demons of the past! Man, that sounded gay... but oh well. So what's the name you've got in mind? I have to know! Well thanks for your support!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hi, okay, chapter five is on its way, I hope you like this chapter! Review when your finish reading...so yeah. Well, read on damn it!  
  
Ps: I know that Pure One, my other is on hold at the moment, but please read it, the first couple of chapters have spelling/ grammar mistakes, so ignore them! But please do read/ review Pure One!  
  
Disclaimer: as usual I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I might uses. They belong to their honorable creators/ owners. But I do OWN the PLOT and OC CHARACTERS so don't steal them, Kay?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter five **  
  
"Good morning, Marisa. Tess, and window sill!" Jasmine greeted her roommates and the windowsill. November is near its end, so that means two more weeks until the happy winter break that Jasmine and the girls, minus Leila, have been waiting for.  
  
Marisa got up at once and tried to get to the bathroom before Jasmine did. "It is MY turn! You went first yesterday! JASMINE!" The scream immediately woke the Chinese girl out of her slumber. She pulled the covers off her body and sat up, she looked like an escape lunatic.  
  
"Morning already?" she only got more screams and yells before she heard the bathroom door lock and Jasmine's fist pounding on the door. Tess scratched her self and got out of bed, yawning, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a clean uniform and began to dress.  
  
"MARISA! You take way too long! GET OUT!" Marisa's reply was filled with a laugh of triumph.  
  
"MUWHAHAHAH!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Monica, Deborah." Leila shook Deborah, then Monica; both girls lay in their beds asleep. The slytherin girl was awake for and hour and a half already, she was always an early bird. She knew that they still had about two hours before classes started, but the two girls insisted Leila to wake them up at the hour.  
  
"I'm going to do this the hard way." Sighed Leila as she walked up to Monica's bed. She held on the edge of the blanket and pulled. The sleeping girl felt the coldness and tried to grap the missing blanket. Her blue eyes opened to she Leila right next to her bed, holding her only warmth.  
  
"I'm up." She said as she got out of bed.  
  
Leila then walked over to the other sleeping beauty. She took out her wand and muttered a charm. Deborah's laughs filled the room. She clutched her stomach and begged Leila to stop the tickling charm. Leila then said something under her breath and the tickling decrease.  
  
"I'm up and awake." Deborah told Leila and placed on her uniform, magical. With a pop she went from PJ's to Hogwarts Slyhterin uniform.  
  
In the bathroom Monica kept the door open. As she combed her hair she said something about today being another normal morning, Leila has been doing the same things to wake them up for three days, well at least they know that she is happy.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Leila? Is it okay if Monica and I go see Prof. Lupin, I need to asking him about the essay." Leila yawned.  
  
"Alright." The two girls said goodbye and left to go to the DADA room. Leila saw her best friends wave at her from their table. She waved back.  
  
"Oh, hello, Miss Rejected." Alexandria said her in snobby voice. Alexis turned her nose up at Leila as they walked by. 'Don't give them the satisfaction. Don't give them the satisfaction.' Leila told her self as she at her buttermilk pancakes.  
  
Chris then came and sat next to her. "Morning." He said as he took a plate and filled it with bacon and fruits.  
  
"Good morning, Chris." Leila said as she poured more syrup on her pancakes. "Sleep well?"  
  
Chris nodded and opened up a biscuit and placed the bacon he got in it. He took a bite of it, swallowed and asked if Leila had a good sleep too, which she said yes.  
  
"Mail is here." Leila said just as owls came. A small owl came down and landed in front of Chris. He took the note. It was from his older sister who lives at France, she said that she going to visit their parents back home in Korea. Just then an owl swooped down, a black medium size owl, one of the Llave family's owls. Leila immediately took the letter and the owl flew off.  
  
'Maybe my family is letting me back in!' she thought happily. She looked up to see the curious face of Chris Hahn and the worried faces of Tess, Jasmine, and Marisa. The nervous first year girl opened up the letter. A key fell out. Both Chris and Leila looked at the key. She picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Miss Leila,  
  
You are hereby removed from the Llave family. Because you are a minor, you will receive 70 percent the money that you would inherit at eighteen if you have stayed in the family. A total of 80 million galleons (sp?); 1 billion in muggle currency. It is all transferred to the nearest wizard bank. The key that came with this letter is the key to your vaults.  
  
Also, your name will be written in black on the family tree, and your last name will no longer be Llave. You may choose any name your wish. You are technically an orphan; our family no longer supplies anything for you.  
  
Your headmaster will decide your living conditions during breaks, or you may live in an orphanage, which ever your may like. Also, at the moment, all your belongs, including pictures that include you, are being sent to your vaults. Have a good life, Miss Leila.  
  
- Mickey N. O. Nefire  
  
(Lawyer of M. Llave and S. Llave)  
  
Leila then stuffed the letter into her robe pocket and asked for the key from Chris. She then left her half eaten pancakes and walked out of breakfast, unknown to her, Chris followed. Unknown to both of them, Alexandria and Alexis followed.  
  
Leila walked down the halls to her first class of the day, fighting back the tears that are forming in her eyes. She then stopped and rested her body on the wall; Chris hid behind the side of one of the hall, out of view for Leila, but close enough for him to hear silently cry. The two asses hid behind statues, they can see her cry.  
  
Leila re-read the letter and wiped her tears. "At least I'm a rich bastard of an orphan." She said to herself. Both Chris and the wicked witches from the west caught it. Chris felt sorry for her, as the girls felt happy for them selves.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my God, did you hear..."  
  
"I feel so sorry for her... first year you say?"  
  
"Whoa, never saw that coming..."  
  
"...Well, she deserves it, snotty bitch."  
  
"Her? I never thought! She doesn't deserve that! She's so bloody nice!"  
  
"...Disgusting, disowned you say?"  
  
"That sucks, hey, just as long it isn't happening to me..."  
  
"Heh, and she goes around as if she is the best..."  
  
"Shhh! She is coming!" Leila entered the Great Hall to see everyone looking at her. Not knowing why she walked over to her table to eat dinner. As she sat down whispers starts, first like small mummers among friends, next loud conversations among the whole table or section. When Leila caught something that a sixth year girl was saying she knew that the whole school knew. Sympathetic looks were given at her, along with satisfied glares and other looks that seemed to belittle her.  
  
Her friends weren't at the Hall at the moment, they all decided to skip dinner to have a study session at the Library, Leila was hungry and need to eat so she didn't go to the study session, but now she wished she had.  
  
She felt like crying right there and then, letting her tears of betrayal and regret flow out of her watery eyes.  
  
She felt like screaming at everyone, telling them to shut up. Shouting at them to go fuck them selves and mind their own business.  
  
She wanted to run away from the Great Hall, to get away from the stares, the laughs, and the whispers. She wanted to leave it all behind. Wanting to runaway from her mistakes and her past.  
  
But she didn't, it would show that she is weak; she has to show that she is strong, that she can take what they are saying. Her brother told her that once.  
  
But she can't take it, the stares, and the gossip. No, she can't, she is going to put on a smile and keep it bottled up inside until she... pops.  
  
"Leila?" she turned around to see Chris. "May I sit here?"  
  
"You can always sit here, Chris. You don't have to keep asking me..." she told him as he took the empty spot next to her.  
  
"Thanks, hey, um... are you okay?" he asked her. Chris didn't even put food on his plate yet.  
  
"Yeah, I won't let it get to me. If my family doesn't want me, then they don't want me. I can't change their actions." She paused for a moment. "I'm going to go to the Library. You're a great friend, Chris. Thanks." She smiled at him and packed her stuff, which were only two books.  
  
As she did Chris replied, "Doing what I can." He then thought 'but I wish I can do more for you.' she smiled and then left. 'So she sees me as a friend...'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two or so weeks later  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Leila, I guess that it is just you and me." Tess said as they sat in the Great Hall. Only fourteen students stayed here at Hogwarts for winter break. Tess and Leila are two of them.  
  
Jasmine went back to the US to stay with her mom and Marisa left for Canada to be with her huge family. Monica is heading for Hawaii to be with her Aunt and Uncles and Deborah is going to France to see her grandmother. Leila stayed because, well you know, and Tess didn't even want to go home.  
  
Because barely anyone stayed, the fourteen students sat on one table. "How many people are still in your House?" Tess asked as she wolfed down her chicken potpie.  
  
"Only me, thank God. Some peace and quiet!" Luckily the talk about her decrease but everyone at school knows all about her family 'issues'.  
  
"Damn you! I've got four other people in my house!"  
  
Leila smiled. "Well, sucks to be you huh?" Tess nodded vigorously.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome home, Jasmine!" Jasmine's mom, Sherry, age 34, hugged her daughter as she got off the plane.  
  
"Hey, mom!" Jasmine couldn't wait for all the fun her and her mom would have this break! Just her and Mom, catching up, have good old fun. Then a man, about min 30's, came up to them. Sherry kissed the man as he close. Jasmine, wide eyed and confused, looked at the man with suspicion. 'She better not have gone and married..." Jasmine began to think.  
  
"Jazzy, this is my new boyfriend, Rick." She said with his arm around her. 'RICK? BOYFRIEND! WHAT?'  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jasmine." He stuck out his free hand, which she shook. "Well, lets get going, shall we? I have to get back to work in two hours."  
  
"Rick works as one of Los Angeles Time's top photographers!" Jasmine's mom gushed.  
  
"Oh, how lovely." Jasmine answered as they existed the AirPort and headed to his car.  
  
As they got in they continued to talk. "I've heard from your mother that you are going to a boarding school in England."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Got any friends?"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"A lot?" her mom asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Jasmine, do not answer back in one or two word sentences!" her mother told her.  
  
"Sure thing, mom!" Jasmine rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. 'Damn. Mom. Isn't this Rick guy your twentieth boyfriend? It has been only two years since Dad left us.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Ah, great to be back in your own bed...' Marisa thought as she lay down on her bed. "This is heaven!" she stretched her arms in legs in the air. All her sisters are still at school; they wont get out for another two hours. So, she will be sister-less free!  
  
"Your school can't be that bad." Marisa looked up to see her Dad standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hiya Dad! Did you get back from work?" She asked sitting back up. He nodded.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the Airport." Marisa's older cousin Noel had to pick her up, well since her dad is at work and her mom just gave birth to her new baby brother two weeks ago. That would be a total of four younger siblings, Marisa is the oldest.  
  
"Its okay, Dad. I didn't mind." She smiled at her father.  
  
He smiled back. "That's my little girl! Look, I'm going to get us take- out, what do you want to eat, since it is your first day back." Her mom is still in the hospital; she and the baby come back home tomorrow.  
  
"I really want Chinese food, we don't get that back at school!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So far two days have past since winter break has started. In the morning, the day after everyone left, it started to snow. Tess has seen snow before because in the area where she lives in China it snowed there. But it was the first time Leila ever saw snow. So the day was filled with snowball fights, sledding, snowman and snowwomen, and a nice hot cup of coco every now and then.  
  
But today Leila decided to spend time by her self. She walked into the fresh snow in a pair of light blue jeans, a beige, hand knitted, turtle neck sweater with a black wool blazer over it, and a pair of black boots. She kept her hair in a messy bun.  
  
She walked and walked until she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" said a rough male voice. The man helps her up.  
  
"Professor Black! I'm sorry to trouble you!" she said as she got back on her feet.  
  
"No, miss, its okay." He gave her his playful smile. "What's your name?"  
  
"Leila." She replied, with no last name. Black knew her instantly. 'So this is the girl...' she was the one whom befriend Gryffindors and got kicked out of her family because she was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius has been hearing stuff about her.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you, Leila. First year, right? Well see you in the classroom in your third year." And he then walked off.  
  
'Hmm, what a nice man.' Leila thought before she continued her lonesome walk.  
  
She continued to think. She thought about everything that has happen recently. From her friend's first meeting on the train to receiving the letter of disownedment. The ones that haunt her dreams engulfed recent memories of happiness. 'Go away.' She told them, the memories. 'Leave me alone.'  
  
Even happy memories of her childhood brought out the nightmare that ruined it. The nightmare that stole her innocence.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"LEILA!" someone jumped right in front of her, just in time to block the attack. Then it was silent.  
  
Blood.  
  
Red, dark, blood.  
  
The attackers left. Leaving the girl with a body on top of her, believing that both are dead. But the poor little girl was still breathing.  
  
"Kuya?" she shook the body. "KUYA!" she looked at his face. The boy saved his little sister, he died in peace.  
  
"Kuya? Kuya! You can't leave me! No!" she knelled beside the body. "You don't love me anymore?" she asked the body. She threw her self on him. "You promise that you wont leave me! You promise... Kuya..."  
  
She wiped her eyes and looked at her hands. Stained with her tears and his blood. She looked again at her dead brother. Bullet holes where everywhere. Dead bodies where everywhere. She was the only one alive.  
  
She was alive. They were dead.  
  
They died protecting her. Her kuya died knowing that she was safe. Knowing that she was alive.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Leila wiped the tears off her cheek. 'I cried so much back then, six years. I can't believe that I still have enough tears to shed right now.' She waited for that voice to speak up again, but it didn't. 'That voice left me too.' It started to snow again. Fresh, pure, white snow.  
  
She looked up to the sky, to the heavens. "Kuya, why did you leave me?" she whispered. The wind blew. It was cold.  
  
"You left because you loved me, right?"  
  
The wind died down. A single tear fell on the snow.  
  
"Then, can you make me move on? Kuya? I want to move on..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Leila..." Sirius whispered to himself as he took of his coat and placed it on a chair in his room. Tomorrow he will leave Hogwarts to go spend the break with his wife, Joan, his two year- old son, Jamison, and his godson Harry, with Harry's wife, Cho, they are expecting a baby boy and Lupin with his wife, Tonks (would you believe) and their three year old twins, Phoebe and Robert.  
  
But his mind is not on his family; it is on the girl her was disowned by her family. They have some things in common. Both weren't sorted into the family's 'tradition' house, and Leila was kicked out of her family like him.  
  
(A/N: in case you notice, before Leila was disowned she was compared to Snape, but after what has happen, she is compared with Sirius!)  
  
"Is that why is feel so sorry for her?" he thought out loud. "I wonder if she has a place to stay during summer break..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, its great to be back." Monica said as she laid her bags near her bed. Leila smirked.  
  
"How was France, Deborah?" Leila asked.  
  
She shrugged. "It was nice. Hey, Mon-Mon! How was Hawaii?"  
  
Monica shrugged. "Okay, I rather go to Jamaica"  
  
Leila smiled. "That's good. When does classes start again?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Replied Monica. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. Five seconds later you can hear the shower.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry, Debbie, do you want something? I'm gonna head to the kitchen." Leila said. Deborah asked for a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream one top. Monica screamed out her order from the bathroom, which was a slice of a Chicago deep- dish pizza, sausage and pineapple toppings.  
  
Leila wrote them down and left to go to the kitchen. She was going to get her self a piece of triple chocolate cake, a whole deep-dish pizza with pineapple and a side of bacon, curly fries, and onion rings, and she cant forget a vanilla milk shake. She skipped lunch and dinner so she had to get a lot of food to satisfy her hunger.  
  
"Mmm, food..." she said out loud as she left the House.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That is chapter five! I hope you liked it, please review! I bet you are wondering about Leila's past even more. And if you think that this story is all about Leila you are wrong. If you remember in one of my Author's Notes I said that every school year the girls will deal with a different problem that concerns mainly one of them. So this year's problem is focused on poor Leila, next year's might Tess's turn. Well, toddles!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: hello, here is chapter six! Six more chapters and this story would catch up with my other one, Pure One! Well, please read on!  
  
Ps: Warning! Song FIC ahead!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs/ quotes that I might use. But I do OWN the plot and any OC characters! Do not steal them from me!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter Six **  
  
"Leila, Leila! Wake up!" Monica shook her sleeping friend.  
  
Deborah woke up. "Mon-Mon, its three-o-clock in the morning..." she said sleepily.  
  
"Leila is having a nightmare." Stated Monica as she tried to wake her up. "Leila, come on!"  
  
"This is the third one this week, what's up with her?" Deborah asked as she laid her head back down on her pillow.  
  
Leila finally stopped moving around in her bed and was sleeping peacefully once again. "I wish I knew..." Monica told Deborah as she went back to her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Marisa! This is gonna be the best prank we pulled all year long!" Jasmine was trying to convince Marisa to skip the final Quiditch game, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, to help Tess, Leila, and her to pull off a prank on the Head boy and Head girl. And why wouldn't Marisa help join the prank? Well, because of the game. Ever since she saw her first Quiditch match, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, she fell in love with the sport. Hell, she is even thinking about trying out for the team in third year!  
  
(A/N: was it second year or third year that they were allowed to play?)  
  
"B-but the game!" Marisa whined. "It's the last one of the year! Can we re- schedule the prank until after the game?"  
  
Jasmine sighed. "Fine, but we have to tell Leila, and Tess, are you alright with it?"  
  
Tess just took a bite of her apple and shrugged. "Just as long as the prank is pulled I'm a-o-Kay!" she rested her self on her bed and continued to eat her apple.  
  
"Well, if we have to do this after the game, we have to re-plan it!" Jasmine stated as she jumped out of her bed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just as long as I get to see the game." Marisa said happily.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"WE WON! WOO WHOO!" Marisa screamed as everyone in Gryffindor partied to celebrate their victory that won them the Cup. "We rule!" Marisa took a swing of her butterbeer and thrust her fist up in the air.  
  
"Calm down Marisa..." Tess said and took a huge chug of her butterbeer. Jasmine got off the couch and started to mingle with some other classmates. Tess looked at her side to see that Marisa passed out because of too much excitement. "I cant wait to see her reaction if she ever got on the team..." muggle music was playing in the background. Tess smiled. She loves this song!  
  
*When I look in the mirror I can't believe what I see  
  
Tell me, who's that funky dude Staring back at me  
  
Broken, beaten down Can't even get around Without an old-man cane I fall and hit the ground  
  
Shivering in the cold I'm bitter and alone*  
  
Tess left Marisa sleeping on the couch and stood up and dances with some second year guy.  
  
*Excuse the bitching I shouldn't complain  
  
I should have no feeling Cos feeling is pain  
  
As everything I need Is denied me  
  
And everything I want Is taken away from me  
  
But who do I got to blame? Nobody but me*  
  
*And I don't wanna be an old man anymore It's been a year or two since I was out on the floor  
  
Shaking booty, making sweet love all the night It's time I got back to the good life  
  
It's time I got back, it's time I got back And I don't even know how I got off the track I wanna go back, yeah!*  
  
*Screw this crap, I've had it! I ain't no Mr. Cool  
  
I'm a pig, I'm a dog So excuse me if I drool  
  
I ain't gonna hurt nobody Ain't gonna cause a scene  
  
Just need to admit That I want sugar in my tea Hear me (hear me) I want sugar in my tea!*  
  
*I don't wanna be an old man anymore It's been a year or two since I was out on the floor  
  
Shaking booty, making sweet love all the night It's time I got back to the good life  
  
It's time I got back, it's time I got back And I don't even know how I got off the track I wanna go back, yeah!*  
  
*I wanna go back, I wanna go back And I don't even know how I got off the track  
  
It's time I got back, it's time I got back And I don't even know how I got off the track I wanna go back, yeah!*  
  
*And I don't wanna be an old man anymore It's been a year or two since I was out on the floor  
  
Shaking booty, making sweet love all the night It's time I got back to the good life It's time I got back, it's time I got back  
  
And I don't even know how I got off the track It's time I got back, it's time I got back  
  
And I don't even know how I got off the track I wanna go back (I wanna go back)*  
  
When the song ended, Tess stopped dancing and left to bring, no wait, DRAG Marisa to their dorm so she wont is disturbed. Once Marisa was in her bed, safe and warm, Tes went back to the common room and was greeted by another one of her favorite songs, 'Rock & Roll' by Led Zeppelin. "Yup this is the good life..." Tess said as she went back to dancing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Loud muggle music can be heard from the Gryffindor House. Leila stood outside the Fat Lady portrait. 'They are having a good time. I shouldn't bother them with me problems.' She thought before turning around and leaving. She pulled her cloak around her as she stepped out side.  
  
One more month before school ends.  
  
She felt tired from the latest prank that they pulled. She knows that they would get in trouble, but not her. No every suspects little old quiet Leila. She walked around in the school's courtyard.  
  
*Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again*  
  
Leila looked up to the sky. It started to drizzle. She tugged on her cloak more. But it still wasn't warm enough. The grass is green and the sky is grey. "What a perfect day." She said out loud.  
  
*Has no on told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello*  
  
'It's a perfect day to cry.' The voice is back again. 'Feeling sad again? All your friends are partying and here you are, outside, cold, and alone. What will you do? What will you do? It is like you are dead.'  
  
"I'm not dead." She whispered to her self. 'Your brother is dead. Soon you will join him.' The voice whispered in her ear, in her mind.  
  
*If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream*  
  
"I'm not going to die." She smiled to her self. "My insides will just rot as I lie through out my life." The voice stayed silent. She sighed.  
  
*Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry*  
  
'Damn it. So I'm just going to lie to everyone?'  
  
The voice spoke up again.' If you don't keep up this façade then you wont survive.' She wiped the tears that were about to fall.  
  
"I must stop crying."  
  
Leila keep on walking. She saw the fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat on its rim. She swayed her hand in the water. She smiled. But then her eyes widen in horror. Instead of her reflection, it was a little girl, her five years old self. Dressed up like she did on that day. Her innocence was staring back at her.  
  
*Suddenly I know I'm no sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Tess!" Jasmine came jogging up to her. Marisa was right behind her. Tess slowed down and turned around, she was heading to the library to return a book; she left the party just for that.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" she tuck the book under her arms as the two girls walked dup to her.  
  
"Why did you leave the party so soon?" Marisa asked. She just woke up.  
  
"I remembered that I have to return this book." Jasmine nodded.  
  
"I see, well, see you when you get back." the girls waved at Tess as the departed to go back to the common room. Tess was just about to open the door when someone from the other side did.  
  
"Good afternoon, Prof. Black." Tess said in a cheerful tone.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Miss Chen." He held the door open for her so she could get in. As she disappeared into the Library he left to take a walk. 'No on is outside.' He thought. As he entered the courtyard he placed his hand in front of him. "It seems to be drizzling."  
  
He continued to walk to the middle of the courtyard when he heard the muffled sound of crying coming from the Fountain. Once he heard this he picked up his pace. Once he got there he saw a figure curled up in a ball, resting against the Fountain. He identified the person as a female. "Miss, are you okay?" he asked. He kneeled beside her and shook her gently.  
  
"Miss, Miss?" then her face slowly came up. "Miss Leila?" her face was stained with tears, her eyes weren't red but they looked lost, as if she was lost in her memories.  
  
"Come on, let's get you inside. You might catch a cold." Sirius picked her up and carried her back inside. He was about to bring her to the Slytherin House but then her remembered that he doesn't know the password. Not knowing what to do he brought her to his room.  
  
(A/N; what ever you are thinking you better get it out of your little pervy mine!)  
  
He laid her on a couch and placed one of his blankets on her. He then conjured up some hot coco and set it on the table in front of her. Sirius then pulled out a chair and sat next to the couch.  
  
"Leila?" she still haven't chosen a last name. "Why were you out side?" she stayed quiet. She juts curled up into a ball again on his couch and pulled the blanket closer to her.  
  
He then remembered hearing, or eavesdropping, from one of her friends that she's been having nightmares lately. Maybe this might have to do with those nightmares. Sirius went to his cabinet and pulled out two bottles. One was a sleeping potion; another was a potion that will make someone see someone else's dreams or nightmares.  
  
He put the two in her coco and told her to drink it. Leila being in the state of mind that she is in drank the coco. Once she swallowed the drink she fell asleep. Then Sirius touched her forehead with his wand. He then entered her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In Leila's Mind  
  
*~*~*  
  
'She is reliving a memory.' He thought when he saw a five years old version of Leila run up to a boy, about 16 years old.  
  
"Kuya! Come on! You promise me that we are going to a muggle park today!" she said in her six years old voice.  
  
The man known as 'Kuya' smiled. "Yeah I know. But we must take precaution; we will take six bodyguards, Kay? Little sister?" Leila smiled.  
  
"Sure! Just as long as I spend this day with you!" she said with a childish giggle. 'So that's her older brother'  
  
The scene then changed to the park that little Leila spoke of. Her brother was pushing her a swing set as the bodyguards stood and watched the area. "Higher! Kuya! Higher! I wanna touch the clouds!" Her brother laughed as he continued to push her on the swings.  
  
Sirius laughed. 'Why would this be a nightmare?' he thought. Just then a bodyguard came and ran up to Leila's brother. He stopped pushed the swings. "Kuya..." she said a little annoyed.  
  
"Master, I detected some unusual activity half a mile from here we better- "  
  
BANG!  
  
The bodyguard fell to the ground. Everyone except Leila took out his or her wands.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Another one fell to the ground. "Kuya! What's going on?" Leila asked franticly as her brother and the four remanding guards took her off the swings and ran off.  
  
"Damn muggles." One of the guards cursed as he stood in front of Leila to protect her. "Master! Get covered! You might get hit!" but Leila's brother only grinned and yelled out a spell. One of the attackers fell from the trees.  
  
'Shit, what the fuck is going on?' Sirius said to him self as he stood in the middle of the attack.  
  
More shots were fired leaving only Leila, her brother, and the one bodyguard alive. "Master! Protect the lil' missy! I'm go-"the bullet hit him in the forehead. Leila let out a piercing scream. Her brother cursed under his breath. Leila was too afraid to move. Sirius then noticed that some red beam was aimed at her forehead.  
  
'Shit!' Sirius screamed in his mind. He raced towards her, just as her brother ran in her direction. Sirius then stopped. Her brother was faster then him. Her brother jumped right in front of her just in time.  
  
"LEILA!" Then seven shots can be heard.  
  
'Oh God no...' Sirius thought as her brother fell to the ground. He ran up to Leila. She was knelling besides her dead brother.  
  
"Kuya?" she shook the body. "KUYA!" she looked at his face.  
  
"Kuya? Kuya! You can't leave me! No!" she knelled beside the body. "You don't love me anymore?" she asked the body. She threw her self on him. "You promise that you wont leave me! You promise... Kuya..."  
  
Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder, and then he came out of her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Reality  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Leila... you saw hell first hand..." Sirius whispered to the sleeping first year. 'She saw what man could do to a fellow man... how horrible.'  
  
He stood up. "I must get you back to your house." He said out loud. He took off the blanket and picked her up. "I guess I have to find Snape for the password."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: so, how do you like it? Well review please! The first song is called The Good Life by Weezer, and the second song is called Hello by Evanscence. Okay, here is the plan for my story. No, this is NOT a poll.  
  
Year one and two will be focused on Leila and will be one story.  
  
Year three and four will be on Tess and that will be one whole story.  
  
Year five and six will be Jasmine's years, which too will be one story.  
  
The summer before seventh year and also year seven will be Marisa's story.  
  
And post-Hogwarts will be the last one that will deal with all of them, marriage, births, break-ups, and I plan for something to happen to Leila, don't worry, no deaths and friendship! Can't forget that one. This last story will take place three year after they graduate, like when they are 20 or 21 in some cases. It will be like a conclusion for everything, like a bow on a gift! Like icing on a cake! Like sprinkles on a doughnut! Like- okay never mind...  
  
Well, review! And please, please read my other/ first ever story, Pure One, it is not on hold anymore! I just update it! Well review! PLEASE! ^_^! (The exclamation mark looks like thumbs up sign... ooo... freaky...)  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N; hello! Well, here I am, on my computer, spring break is almost over (yes! School! By the way, today is Friday; I'm probably going to up load this on Monday). Typing up chapter seven of All Natural Angels. Ah, ain't life wonderful! Well, read and review please!  
  
Ps: the person who Marisa is based on heard that I placed her in Canada. She yelled death threats at me and told me that she would leave me at Little Tokyo if I didn't move her to some other country, sorry if that offended you, she doesn't really like Canada, or the French (they treated our other friend badly when she was there), yet again, sorry if this insult you. So the character Marisa will be moving to New York in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and song/ quote that I used. They belong to their owners/creators, which is not me by the way.  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter Seven **  
  
"Deborah!" Monica screamed from her area of the room. "Have you seen my jade green skirt? I can't find it!"  
  
Deborah was neatly folding her clothes and packing them into one of her two trunks. She looks down at her hands. "Opps. Sorry" she said as she handed Monica the skirt. "Didn't notice that I picked it up."  
  
Leila sat Indian style on her bed. She packed all her stuff after classes that afternoon. "If you only packed this afternoon..." Leila began as she broke into a smile as she saw a pillow coming her way. She moved her head, "Sorry, geez, Monica..." she said with that witty smile one her lips.  
  
The Slytherin girls just got back from the End of the Year Feast; Ravenclaw won the house cup by the way, and two of the three girls are now packing their belongs.  
  
Leila stood up. "I'm going to see the gals, see ya in the morning." She waved as she opened the door and left.  
  
Deborah and Monica look annoyed. "She could've stayed and helped us packed..." Monica stated. "I bet she going to go off and pull some end of first year prank with the gals, huh, Debbie?"  
  
"Nah, she going to probably go and take a walk, by her self. Hey, Mon-Mon? Where is Leila going to stay for summer break?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Shouldn't you be packing?" Leila turned around to see Professor Lupin.  
  
"Well, I, uh... I did that all this afternoon. Um, what about you, Professor?" she asked as she slowed down her paced.  
  
"Ah" he began, "I am going to see an good friend of mine, it seems you are heading the same direction too."  
  
By now they are walking side by side. "Professor Black? Yeah, I need to ask him something." Leila said.  
  
Lupin only nodded. Professor Weasley just walked by them. "Good evening, Ginny."  
  
"Hello, Professor Weasley."  
  
"Hello, Remus, Hello Miss Leila." She said before walking off.  
  
After a silent walk they arrived at Sirius's room, which is near the Ravenclaw house by the way. "We are here, why don't you go in first, Miss Leila, I'll wait here."  
  
She nodded and knocked on the door. The door opened and Leila walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Why, hello, Leila. What brings you here?" Sirius said with a smile. He gestured her to sit down.  
  
"I need to speak with you, Professor Black."  
  
Leila looked around the room. 'Yup, I've been here before.' She thought as she took a seat on the couch. "Um, I'm going to make this short, Professor Lupin is outside..."  
  
Sirius grabbed a chair and pulled up to the couch. "Okay kid. Shoot away."  
  
Leila looked down at her hands. 'What do I say? Come one, Leila! Think!' Sirius looked at Leila. "Um, you know. Don't you, Professor?" she said, not even looking up.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. He looked very confused at her statement.  
  
'God, this is annoying.' Leila thought as she clenched her fist. 'Yes, child become mad, get angry...' the voice told her.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about." She said a bit frustrated.  
  
He frowned. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he told her. "Don't you know who is the teacher he-"  
  
"I know damn well who it is, but you don't have the right going into my mind!" she screamed at him. "You had no right! Invading my dreams!"  
  
He looked at her shocked. "I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"Words don't cut it! It is absolutely wrong! You went into my memories with out my permission! It was like I was raped!" she said standing up. Strong words, for a first year.  
  
"Look, I did that to see what was wrong! I couldn't just leave you like you were! If I wanted to help you I had to know what was happening!" he said as he too stood up. He was trying to justify his actions.  
  
"You should of just left me!" she said with a killer look in her eyes. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help. I don't need anybodies help." She stated as if it was a fact.  
  
"Leila, if you continue, you might just as well be digging your own bloody grave!" Sirius said frustrated.  
  
'I can't bear to see someone waste their life away. Spend their whole life on a single, sorrowful memory, just like I did for 12 years.' He though sadly as he looks at Leila's eyes.  
  
"WHO CARES IF I DIE!" she yelled at Sirius. "My family seems to not care..." she muttered to her self.  
  
"People care fore you."  
  
Leila froze. "N-no one cares..."  
  
"Miss Roy, Miss Chen, Miss Deliano, Miss Wang (Deborah) and Miss Smith (Monica). I also may add the whole bloody staff here at school. They care, as do I." He said with a playful smirk upon his face. She wiped the tears that were forming. He then continued.  
  
"And as for those people you consider as your 'family'. They are not. You don't have to share the same blood to call someone your family, there just has to be love and thrust. If you can eat from the same bowl and not worry about fighting over the last morsel, then they are your brother or sister." Leila stopped; her mind went back. Back to when she was four.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"...If you can eat from the same bowl and not worry about fighting over the last morsel, then they are your brother or sister. If they are in need, you will help them, even though they were bitter to you for a while. Who ever you share this family bond with it will last forever. You will give them your money if they are poor. You will give them your food if they are starving. You will even give up your life if their life was at risk." Her brother told her as she sat in his lap one day.  
  
Her older sister, and his younger sister, made a crude comment to Leila and Leila came running up to her brother wishing that Risa were never her sister. "I will never give Risa my Sho Pow (sp?) (Or meat bun), never, Kuya!" she grinned at him. "But I will give my life for you, Kuya."  
  
He smiled at her. "And if your life was in risk, then I would give you my life too, in half a second, without thinking."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Leila hugged Sirius just as he finished his sentence. "You know," she began, "a family will always forgive each other, no matter how big the fight was." She said looking at him through her tears.  
  
Then someone cleared his throat. "Sorry to break up this happy and life moving moment but," Lupin said with a playful look in is eyes and a smile on his lips, "here are the papers, Sirius." He said as he handed his best friend the papers.  
  
Leila looked at them as she pulled from the hug, she saw her name. "What is this? Why is my name on-"  
  
"Oh, from now on, I'm your guardian." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Did you..." Leila began  
  
Lupin chuckled. "No, he didn't adopt you, he will simply be your guardian as long as you are under age. You know to have a place to stay for during the summer, someone to sign papers for you, permission slips, and other stuff."  
  
Leila looked at Sirius wide eyed. "You mean I don't have to go to an orphanage?" they nodded. "Oh my God...THANK YOU, SIRIUS!" she hugged him a tighter then before.  
  
"Leila...air...need...air," stated Sirius as he tried to breathe. She gave him a tighter squeeze then she let go. Lupin gave a small sniffle. Leila turned to him and gave him a hug too.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jasmine laid back on her seat. "Ah, the school year is over. No more annoying Peeves, Snape is gone for two whole months...ah...yup, summer is the life. Where's Leila?"  
  
Marisa looked up from her book and shrugged. Tess just sat there. Marisa waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Sweet Jesus! She sleeps with her eyes open!" Marisa exclaimed as she backed away from her sleeping friend. Jasmine laughed as she poked Tess with her wand.  
  
The compartment door opened to reveal Leila. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Dumbledore." She took a seat next to Jasmine. "Deborah and Monica are in the compartment across from this one by the way." She informed them.  
  
She then looked at Tess. "Holy shit...is she sleeping with her eyes opened?" the other two girls nodded. "Damn, and I thought Jasmine yelling threats in her sleep were freaky..."  
  
Jasmine pouted at this statement. Leila turned to her pouting friend and patted her on the shoulders. "Don't worry, you are still very freaky." Leila told her. Jasmine smiled proudly at this.  
  
Just then they felt a tug and the train started to move. "AH! The camels are going to eat me!" Tess screamed as she woke up from her opened eyed slumber.  
  
The girls stared at her, digesting what she just yelled. After in registered in their minds they, well, laughed. Tess gave them a confused look, wondering why they where laughing, and when she asked they replied that she didn't really need to know, and that answer satisfied her.  
  
Now mid-way through the wonderful trip, the doors opened again and revealed Alexis and Alexandria. "Well, well. Look what I found, four bloody rats." Alexandria paused and sniffed the air. "Agh, Alexis, do you smell that?"  
  
"EW, it smells like losers, idiots," Alexis looked at Leila, "and orphans." She finished with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Bitch." Tess muttered under her breath. She looked up at Leila who was giving her the ' don't give them the satisfaction' look.  
  
When Alexandria saw that they ignored them she spoke out. "Why are you on this train, Leila? Shouldn't you be back at Hogwarts, waiting for the orphanage to pick you up?" still not a single word, but she could sense that they're getting angry, so she continued.  
  
"Hmp, I bet that no one will adopt something like you, a disgrace to the wizardry world. Hanging out with halfbreeds, products of squibs, and those...But if someone does want you as their child, I hope it some filthy muggle." She finished as she shot Marisa a disapproving look.  
  
When Alexandria turned to face Leila again, not only did she see her face, but her wand pointing at her forehead. "Never look at my friends like that, Miss Speath, you hear that? Or you will get what you deserve." She turned her wand to Alexis. "You too, and trust me, it will be very painful, physical and mentally." She whispered the last part.  
  
Both girls looked down at the ebony wand. And when they look back up at Leila's face they saw three more wands pointed at them. They turned around, as fast as they could but then two more wands were pointed at them, Monica's and Deborah's.  
  
Debbie had an overly sweat smile one her face, but her eyes gave them the 'mess with her and your gonna pay' look in them. And with that, Miss Green and Miss Speath ran for their lives down the corridors for Hogwarts Express.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Everyone is gone...' Leila sat on one of her three trunks. She sighed. Two hours have passed since she gotten of the train. Marisa went back to Canada, by the way she is moving to New York. Jasmine left for L.A, and Tess is going back to China for the summer.  
  
Deborah is staying with her grandmother in France for three weeks before coming back to England to be with her mom and dad. Monica went back to her family villa in Italy (her family is original from England, hence the last name Smith, but moved to Italy to live in the villa that her mother inherited from an old uncle of hers. BTW Monica is half white and half Italian).  
  
As for Leila, she is waiting for the person that is going to pick her up and bring her to the Black manor, or better known as Grimmauld Place, no. 12. Sirius had to stay at the school for a few days before heading back to his home. His wife, Joan, wont be home until tonight, their son Jamison is at a daycare center for witches and wizards. So Leila had no idea who would come to pick her up.  
  
Well two hours and five minutes have passed and Leila was beginning to believe that Sirius forgot to get someone to pick her up. She was just falling asleep when she heard footsteps.  
  
Fast footsteps, as if the person was running.  
  
Leila looked up to see a man in normal muggle clothes with messy black hair that covered his forehead coming her direction.  
  
Her first reaction was to pull out her wand, fearing that he could be a rapist or an axe murder. But then she remembered that she is a minor and she can't use magic outside of school.  
  
As the man got closer to her he called out her name. "Leila!" she stopped right in front of her, bent over, and tried to catch is breath.  
  
'Weird fellow...' Leila thought as the man was till bent over.  
  
"You are Leila right?" the man asked her. She nodded. He stood up straight, and she saw that he had the most stunning green eyes she ever saw. "Sirius... sent me... to... get you." he said pausing every few words to take a breather.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mister..."  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter." He informed her as she dusted off what ever was on his knees. Her mouth hanged open as she saw the infamous scar underneath that thing called hair. "What? Something in my face?"  
  
"You are..." she began. Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, defeater of the Dark Lord, seeker of England's finest Quiditch team, and husband of the famous muggle actress/ Auror, Cho Potter, also a soon to be father I might add.  
  
"Yes, I am Harry Potter, well... the last time I checked I was..." he smiled at her as she composed her self.  
  
"Sorry for my behavior, Mr. Potter." She said sincerely.  
  
His smile got even bigger. "Forgiven, for who knows what. And please, drop the formalities, Leila. Please call me Harry, and please do not call me sir, I'm only 21."  
  
She grinned at him. "Aye, aye! Harry... sir!" she winked at him. He laughed and hulled her trunks on two trolleys.  
  
"Now, I heard for my godfather that you and three of your friends are like the female version on The Marauders. You've got to tell me all of your funniest adventures that you had so far!" Harry told Leila as she loaded her trunks into his SUV. When they got into to the car she started to tell him about her very first prank with her three best friends.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: don't worry, this isn't the end of the story yet, remember that this goes all the way up to year two before I begin Tess's story that will be year 3 and 4. If you want to know what has happen to some of the Characters of HP in this story, here it is:  
  
Harry is 21, married to Cho, and they are expecting a baby (two more months so far in the story). He is the Seeker of England's team and an Auror to boot. He lives in a wizard community but has some muggle things (IE: the car, and T.V). And he is the all around good guy! XD  
  
Hermione married Ron; both are 21. They have a one-year-old girl, Nichole. Hermione is studying to be a mediwitch, and on the side she writes books (educational ones!). Ron plays Keeper on the same team as Harry, he was also started his on line of brooms; they are top of the line too.  
  
Ginny is 19, and has been teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts for two years, so that means ever since she graduated for school. She has also been dating Draco Malfoy for a year and a half, they are even thinking about getting married.  
  
Draco is 22; he just turned 22. After the Dark War his father was sentence to Azkaban for life but committed suicide after the trial. His mother died during the war. So Draco inherited everything, including his father's spot on the board of school governors. Even though he has enough money to live for ten lives he decided to open up a wizard version of a muggle club in Diagon Ally, it will be open soon in the summer.  
  
Fred and George's joke shop is now international. Fred got married, and George is now engaged.  
  
And Arthur has just been elected Minster of Magic this year, Percy now works for him.  
  
Well, that is that; now look forward to the next chapter of All Natural Angels! Oh yeah, review please!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V  
  
(Click!) 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: hello! Well, nothing to inform you guys about so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will use in this story; they belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I do own the plot and the OC characters! Do not steal them from me!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels ***  
  
** Chapter Eight **  
  
(July 16, 2004)  
  
~To my dear fluffy Leila,  
  
Hey girl! What's up? Well, the Caribbean was so fun! Man the beaches are so funky and cool! Well, happy birthday! I hope you like, no wait, LOVE my gift! Girl, why didn't you tell me that you were hanging at Professor's Black's place? And is Prof. Lupin there? Cause, if he is, I need help on the report that he assigned us for summer break! Well, have a wonderful day and see you later!  
  
Jasmine  
  
Ps: lets go to Diagon Ally some time! I can floo there! But b/c I'm in a different country, would I have to pay? ~  
  
Leila smiled as she finished Jasmine's letter. It came with a box and in it was a scarlet colored choker that had star shaped studs on it. It was muggle but very nice. She then picked up Tess's letter.  
  
~ To La-La (Tess decided that she need that nickname on the train back)  
  
Hello, hello, oh dear Leila! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You better have a good day for I will come there personally and... MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ONE! Well, so you are now under the same roof as Professor Black and his family... does he snore? Really, does he? Have you meet Harry Potter yet? Man, that dude rocks my socks! Kicking evil's ass and all that merry stuff. Well, home life is boring with out you and the gals; maybe we can hang together sometime before school starts! Well, until then!  
  
-Tess  
  
Ps: Does Marisa know how to travel by Floo? ~  
  
Leila bit into the Chocolate Frog that Tess gave her. That was the only candy from the magical world that was in the bag that Tess sent her. There was all these candy that Leila never ever heard of like one called Starburst. She took one that was wrapped in yellow and took of the wrappings. She popped it into her mouth and began to chew.  
  
"Chewy, Sweet, and fruity... man this is good!" she exclaimed and read Deborah's letter and then Monica's. Deborah gave her a picture frame with Leila, herself, and Monica sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room on Valentine's Day. Leila saw someone one in the background. It turned out to be Chris. The three girls waved at Leila and Chris waved too. Leila smiled at this.  
  
Monica's gift was a CD of an American muggle band that Jasmine got them into, Nirvana, and that CD was called 'Nevermind'. Leila will listen to it tonight. She then opened Marisa's letter.  
  
` Leila,  
  
Happy birthday! You're another year old today! I pray that you will like my gift! Well, New York is interesting! I love going downtown! Well, sorry to make it short, but I have to do something, but have a WONDERFUL b-day! And try not to do anything illegal!  
  
Marisa  
  
Ps: we have to get together sometime! ~  
  
Marisa's gift was a cloak clip that was a black rose. It looked inexpensive, but it didn't matter, it was from a friend so it was even more valuable to Leila. 'She must have gone to a Wizard district there.' Leila thought as she gathered up her presents and placed them on her desk in a neat pile.  
  
It was six-o-clock in the morning. Owls waked up Leila, but now they were all gone, so Leila will have to respond by using her owl. She went and lay in her bed. It has been only sixteen days since she has come to live in the Black Manor. They are already treating her like family. She then lay on her side, and was facing her desk. The gifts were so inexpensive, but they came from her friends, and it didn't matter how much it cost.  
  
All her life her sister's birthdays where celebrated with big social parties and showed with elaborate gifts. But she just got a small dinner or lunch and a few very, very expensive items from her parents and other relatives who remembered her birthday.  
  
But then again, who would want to remember the birthday of the girl who 'killed' her brother? She tugged on her neck a necklace that no one ever noticed. It was simple silver cross-shaped pendant that hanged on a simple silver string. It was from her grandmother, her father's mother. And was given to her on her brother's funeral, that was two weeks before her death.  
  
It was said that her Grandmother was a seer. People said that she made predictions, and all came true. They even said that she predicted her own death. Leila closed her eyes and remembered what she said to her on the day that her Kuya was buried.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Leila sat in her older brother's room after the funeral while everyone was mingling downstairs. She clutched the teddy bear that her Kuya bought her on the day when 'it' happened. It was dark brown, very soft against the skin, and had a laced scarlet ribbon tied around its neck. She named the bear Lizzy, after her brother who's name is Lizander.  
  
Her face was buried in the stuff toy. She was crying. She cried the day he died. She cried on the funeral, and every day in between that. She cried today. She didn't hear the door open. And old woman dress in black walked to the old bed of her dead grandson, where her granddaughter, alive and well, sat, rocking her self back and forth, hugging a child's toy.  
  
"Grandmother..." Leila spoke as she saw the old woman sat besides her on the bed. "I wasn't crying... I don't need to cry... don't tell daddy that I was being weak..."  
  
Grandmother hushed Leila. "You are still an innocent child, cry all you wish right now. And you are not weak, you are a Llave." Leila nodded. "I came to give you this." She gave the child a necklace with a silver cross necklace. "I will be going away for a long time, I wont be ably to see you after tonight, so I will give you this, tonight."  
  
"Away? Like Kuya?" she asked innocently  
  
"In a way, yes. I will too be gone. But here." She unclasped the hook and hooked it around Leila's neck. "This necklace symbolizes the Llave girl that will be successful in life. I have learned that it will be you."  
  
"Me? Grandmother? Why?"  
  
The old woman chuckled to her self. "Well, only the future will tell us..." she kissed the girl on the forehead. "I must get going." She got off the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
She turned around. "Yes, Leila?"  
  
Leila looked at the teddy bear then at her Grandmother. "If you are going to where Kuya is going... um... if you see him, can you tell him that I still love him, even though her left me behind?"  
  
She smiled. "I will, good night, my blessed child. I love you."  
  
"I love you too..." Leila dried her face up.  
  
As her Grandmother closed the door of her older bother's room she can hear the old woman say. "May you have the brightest future..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Leila opened her eyes. Her right hand was holding the necklace and her left hand had Lizzy. The clock's hand was on 6: 23 am. Leila gave the necklace one more look. "But, I'm not a Llave anymore, so one of your predictions were wrong. I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Grandmother..."  
  
'Damn right you are a disappointment.' The voice said. 'Ha! Like you will ever be successful...'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Happy 12th birthday, Leila!" Joan said as Leila cam downstairs at nine in the morning. "Here, have something to eat." She told the younger girl. Leila nodded and sat down at the breakfast table and took a blueberry muffin.  
  
"Good morning, James!" Leila cooed at the two year-old son of Sirius. Jamison smiled at Leila and ate his cereal. Joan then placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of Leila. "Oh, no, Joan. The muffin is enough for me..."  
  
"Nonsense! You are still a growing girl! You need to eat more, way too boney. Besides it's your birthday. You don't have to eat healthy on a day like this!" Joan said as she poured syrup onto the pancakes.  
  
Leila shrugged. "If you say so..." she said and took a bite of the pancakes. "What time did Sirius leave?" she asked Joan as she too began to eat her food.  
  
"Oh, around eight, you know, Order work." Leila found out that he worked of the Order of Phoenix on the second day of her stay. "Don't worry, he will be back for your birthday dinner!"  
  
Leila nodded and ate a whole stripe of bacon. "Who is coming?"  
  
"Oh, the Weasleys, Potters, Lupins... heck the whole Order. I have one tasty menu planned for your dinner!" Joan told her. She then wiped Jamison's mouth.  
  
"I can help." Leila offered.  
  
"Oh, no!" She said looking back up at Leila. "Its YOUR day! Molly, Tonks, Cho, Hermione, Ginny and the rest and I will do the cooking! You just lay back and...and hang with the guys! She replied merrily.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Do you have any friends that you want to invite?"  
  
"All of them are out of the country. Besides they sent their gifts all ready." Leila informed her.  
  
"I see... well," she picked up the dishes and headed for the sink. "I have to go to the grocery around lunch today to pick up last minute items..."  
  
"I'll watch James if you like?" Leila offered even though she knew it was coming.  
  
Joan beamed. "Really? Thank you! I know I shouldn't be asking you since what today is..."  
  
"Oh, no. It's not a problem. Besides, I like hanging out with the little fella, and I bet he does too." she got up and gave her plate to Joan. "I'm going to take a shower." She told the older woman. She patted Jamison on the head and left for the bathroom upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Los Angeles, California, USA  
  
(A/N: I know about the time difference, but these events happen on the same day, even if it is another time in England)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom!" Jasmine waited for an answer, but none came. She called out again as she walked down the stairs. 'Where is she..." she wondered as she entered the kitchen. She took out a glass from one of the cabinets and walked over to the fridge to fix her self a glass of grapefruit juice.  
  
"What the..." she pick the note that was attached to the door of the freezer. She read it out loud, "Dear Jazzy, blah, blah, yadda, yadda... over at Rick's place... WHAT?" she then ripped the note and threw it in the garbage disposal.  
  
She the opened the fridge then poured her drink. "Damn him, damn him! Stealing my mom..."  
  
She turned to face a picture that was hanging on the kitchen wall. It was herself and her mom, but if look closely you can see that someone else was in that picture, but was cut out. That someone was her dad. "Damn, him...leaving me..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
China (A/N: sorry I don't know any places in China!)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn, can they ever shut up?" she whispered to her self as she lay under her blanket in her bed. She looked at her wrist and played around with the jade bracelet. She then heard more shouts from the other room. She clasped her hands over her ears. "Shut up... shut up... shut up," she whispered again.  
  
"I can't believe you! Going around with another man! While I am here, trying to kept this rotten roof over our heads!" a male voice screamed in Chinese. The whole conversation was in Chinese, but Tess knew every word they screamed.  
  
"You call that a job?!" the woman screamed back. "I should just leave you! You dog! Who wants a drunker as a husband anyways!"  
  
"What about our daughter!" Tess lifted her hands off her ears to hear what her mother had to say.  
  
"YOUR daughter! She was a mistake! Damn her!" Her mother screamed. "I'm leaving..." following that was footsteps and the sound of the door slamming. Tess closed her eyes tight and pulled the blanket around her more. She then heard the door open again and then closed. Tess was now all alone in the apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
New York, USA  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM!"  
  
A woman stepped out of the kitchen. "Yes, Marisa?"  
  
"I'm going to take Minnie out for a morning walk." Marisa said as she put the leash on the Scottish terrier. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." Her mother just nodded as she tried to feed Rob, Marisa's new baby brother. All her other siblings are still asleep in their rooms.  
  
Marisa walked outside and down the street (They do not live downtown, they live in the suburbs). Marisa and Minnie walked continued to walk around the neighborhood for another ten minuets.  
  
Then the small dog barked. Marisa looked to where Minnie was trying to go. Some twenty-year-old guy was walking towards her. She saw his face.  
  
"Tim?" she said astonished. The man looked up. He too was surprised.  
  
"M-Marisa?" he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She held on tot he leash. "We moved... just last month... you?"  
  
"I go to school nearby..." he replied. "So-"but he was cut off. Marisa jumped up and hugged him, still holding on to the leash by the way. "Miss me, eh? Little sister?"  
  
They broke apart. "Where have you been? I didn't see you during my winter break..."  
  
"Sorry, I had to go somewhere and I could visit you." He walked over to Minnie and petted her. "So what's new?"  
  
"Mom gave birth to another baby, his name is Rob."  
  
"That's nice to know-"RING! Tim took out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Hi, really? Okay, I'll be there." He hanged up. "I have to go, so, I'll see you around? Lil' Sis'?" Marisa nodded. "Later!"  
  
"Bye!" she waved at him. As he left Marisa started to wonder why he left the family.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Back at England  
  
August 7  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Got all your books?" Sirius asked Leila as she got out of the crowded bookstore known as Flourish & Blotts. She showed him all five books she need. He nodded. "Anything else?" she shrugged.  
  
Leila looked at the list again. "Nope, we got it all." She then smiled. "I might need some new robes..." Sirius laughed. He knew that Joan and Leila went out shopping last week, both at Muggle and Wizard stores.  
  
"Come on, kido, we have to go meet with Remus at the Leaky Cauldron." He informed her. She sighed as he went ahead of her and then began to follow him. She knew that she should have stuck to his side because this was her first time at Diagon Alley. As she followed Sirius, only a couple a steps behind him, someone shoved her aside without knowing it. But when Leila looked up for Sirius again she couldn't even find the top of his head.  
  
"Crap." She muttered under her breath. She couldn't even remember where the inn/ pub was. She wanted to ask for directions but it would make her seem very stupid. She stood off to the side of the street, closed her eyes and randomly picked a direction and walked to that direction.  
  
(A/N: never ever do that! XD)  
  
And before she knew it she was walking down a non-busy part of the area. All the stores looked dark and well, evil. She ignored the stares and kept on walking in one direction but ended up at a dead end, all alone. Then she felt someone tug her. The person's nail's pierced through her clothes. "Lost, my dear?" A dirty looking wizard asked her as she turned around to face him. He looked to be around his late twenties or early thirties.  
  
"N-no, sir. I'm fine..." she began to answer but he tighten his grip.  
  
He licked his lips. "I think you are lost." He pulled her face up with his free hand on her chin. "So young... innocent... pure..." Frighten, Leila tried to get free, but he only tightens his grip again. "Tsk, tsk... struggling will only make it more painful..."  
  
He pulled her face in for a kiss. She got one of her hand's lose and slapped him before his lip's touched her. "Bitch!" and he hit Leila across the cheek. She cried out in pain and continued to struggle.  
  
"Stupefy!" a voice yelled. Then man then fell over. Leila stood frozen on her spot. She turned quickly to she who had rescued her.  
  
"Professor, I-"She began but Snape silenced her.  
  
He kicked the guy to turn him over so he is laying on his back and then he turned to Leila. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, setting fear in her heart. Snape never seemed to scare Leila unlike most students but his voice right now frightens her.  
  
"Sir, I got lost and I ended up here-"  
  
"Where were you going?"  
  
"I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron, Sir." She told him. He asked her if she came with Black, which she replied yes.  
  
"Figures." He muttered. "Come on, I will take you there. This is a dangerous place, especially for someone as young as you." Snape said eying the man who was still unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Black should be in there." Snape said as Leila and he stood outside of the entrance from Diagon Alley. "Well, see you next school term." He turned and walked away. Leila watched as Sanpe disappeared into the crowd and opened the door.  
  
"Leila..." Leila looked up to see Sirius. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" he exploded at her.  
  
"I lost you in the crowd and got lost..." she began.  
  
"And?" Sirius asked just as Remus entered the scene.  
  
"EndedupatKnockturnAlley." She said pretty fast hoping that they wouldn't catch it. She left out the part about the creepy wizard and Snape.  
  
"THERE!?" both Sirius and Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: and there you have it. Well, review please!  
  
Also I noticed that in the first chapter Leila said that her brother gave her the necklace and her grandmother gave her the toy. Ignore that! I accidentally wrote that! It is meant for the brother to give her the bear and the grandma to give her the necklace! Sorry for that mistake! Also I re-read all my chapters and noticed some spelling/ grammar mistakes! Sorry for them! Please forgive me for any spelling/ grammar mistakes in the future!  
  
Well, other then that... just reviews!  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: hey there! So... here is another chapter in All Natural Angels: Sorrowful! Yes I changed the title, why? Because this is a series and all the stories need different titles! The next one will be called 'All Natural Angels: Luminous'... I think... hee... well... on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I use. But I do own the plot and the OC characters! Do not steal them from me!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*** All Natural Angels: Sorrowful ***  
  
** Chapter Nine **  
  
"OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU!" Leila turned around just in time to see Jasmine charging at her with her arms wide up for a bone-crushing hug. Leila stepped aside to avoid the deathly hug. Jasmine ran passed her. "Hey!" she exclaimed and ran back to Leila.  
  
Leila laughed out loud. "Come on Jazzy, let's go to the train." She dragged her friend onto Hogwarts Express after they dropped off their things at the carriage holder on the train. The two girls found a compartment and took their seats. The two talked about stuff until Tess joined them and they talked about different stuff. And then Marisa came along and the four talked about more stuff.  
  
"And then this guy came and was like 'hey dude, waz up yo doggie!' and I liked said-"Jasmine was interrupted when the train jerked forward, a. k. a. the train started to move. Jasmine blinked. "What was I saying?" she asked.  
  
"Donno..." replied Tess as she flipped through a magazine. Marisa shrugged and made a comment on some guy's picture in the magazine. Leila laughed for God knows what.  
  
"Man, that guy is hot..." Marisa said as Tess and her looked at the Magazine. "What's his name? Daniel? Nice..."  
  
Leila looked at Jasmine with her eyebrows raised. "What are they looking at?" she asked.  
  
"Muggle magazine." Jasmine answered the confused pureblood. Leila nodded and pulled out a muggle fashion magazine and started to flip through the pages.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What a gorgeous dress!" she exclaimed.  
  
Tess looked at the picture and then at the price. "Leila, that dress is 6,020 dollars in muggle-American currency."  
  
Leila turned to the next page before she replied "Yeah I know! It's so cheap!" the girls looked at her as if she went insane. They almost forgot the little factor that Leila was born into one really, really, really, really fitly rich family, and she was 'given' A LOT of money when she was disowned (and that money is sitting in a bank and growing and growing...).  
  
"Cheap?" Marisa asked after she was done drooling over the pictures in that magazine from Tess.  
  
Jasmine laughed. "Well, it's cheap for you huh?" she asked the Filipino.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you!" Leila exclaimed when she noticed why everyone was acting the way they did when she said the dress was cheap. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Its okay, Lala." Tess told her worried friend.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked them.  
  
"YES!" all three of them exclaimed at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Are those horse-less carriages?" Tess asked as the girls finally got off the train and were heading to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. No one answered Tess's question.  
  
"Where's Leila?" Jasmine asked as they walked closer to the 'horse-less' carriages.  
  
Tess answered "She had to fix her shoe, I think we left her by accident... wait! Here she comes now!" The girls turned to see Leila running up to them.  
  
"Hey! Why did you leave me behind?" she asked catching her breath and looking at her friends. They were covering her view of the carriages. But when Tess moved a bit Leila caught what seemed to look like horses.  
  
"Monsters..." Leila whispered.  
  
Marisa heard what Leila said. "What are monsters?"  
  
Leila pointed a shaky finger at the 'horse-les' coaches. "Th-those things! Those 'horses' that are pulling the coaches!" the girls saw nothing and wondered what Leila was so spook out about.  
  
Tess rolled her eyes. "You are seeing things, Leila. Come on! Lets go before there are no more left." But Leila refused to go so the girls dragged her to one of the empty ones.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Man do they look scared." Jasmine said to Tess while watching the first years come in. Tess nodded in agreement.  
  
"We were like them last year you know." Informed Marisa. Both of the girls rolled their eyes and Tess began to complain that she was hungry and that she wants food now.  
  
After awhile the sorting was over and Dumbledore gave his little speech and the food appeared.  
  
"Food at last! Food at last! Thank God almighty! We've got food at last!" Jasmine exclaimed as the food appeared and causing people to laugh, or giggle, at the comment.  
  
Midway into the meal, Marisa over heard a fellow Gryffindor, third year, talk about the 'horse-less' carriages. "I heard that they are being pulled by some creature but you can only see em' if you saw someone die right in front of you." the boy told his friend.  
  
Marisa digested the information. 'Did Leila witness someone's death?' she asked herself. She looked over at the Slytherin table. Leila caught her looking at waved. Marisa smiled. 'Damn, that girl is a mystery... then again... don't we all have a secrets?' she looked at Tess and Jasmine who were eating happily.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodnight." Deborah's lamp turns off.  
  
Then Monica's lamp is turned off. "Goodnight, Debbie and Leila."  
  
"Go to sleep!" Leila told them as she turned off her light. "And good night you two." But she was met by silence. 'Those two fall asleep easily.' Leila thought as she lay in her bed. She turned to her side and picked up Lizzy off the floor and cuddled it. She closed her eyes but founded out that she could sleep.  
  
She got up, placed the bear under the covers and pulled on her robe. She tiptoed across the room to the door and opened it as quietly as she can and slipped out. She closed the door behind her and sighed in relief. She then made her was to the common room.  
  
There was a fire but no one was there. She took the lover's seat that was next to the fire; there was another chair across from her. Leila pulled her legs up against her chest and stared at the fire. The flames danced in her eyes.  
  
She stared at the fire, which seemed to be playing memories to her like a screen in a movie theater. The memories were happy ones, before she was blamed for her brother's death.  
  
The times when her father didn't ignore her. Back when her mother didn't scream at her telling how useless she was and that she was probably a dark witch. The days when her little sister admired her and her older sister just didn't like her for any reason. Those peaceful years when he was alive to make things right, and to sing her lullabies when demons came into her dreams.  
  
Lost in the memories of a happy family, a family that she is no longer part of. Flames danced in her watery eyes.  
  
"Leila?"  
  
She turned around to see Chris standing behind her chair. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"May I join you? I couldn't sleep either." Leila nodded and Chris took the chair across from her. "So, what kept you from sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just couldn't fall asleep." She answered his question. "You?"  
  
"Same here, so I came down." He replied. And so the two sat in the Slytherin common room in respectful silence.  
  
After awhile Leila yawned. "Well, I see that you are sleepy." Chris commented. Leila nodded and got up and headed upstairs. "Well, I enjoyed this." Chris told Leila before she stepped onto the stairs. Her back as facing him so he couldn't see that she was blushing madly.  
  
"Yeah, I enjoyed you company, Chris." She said facing him. "Good night." And she left to go to her dorm after he said good night to her. When she left Chris found himself blushing like crazy too.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Three classes with Gryffindor, two with Ravenclaw, and two with Hufflepuff." Stated Monica as the Prefects passed out the secludes. "Next year we can join the Dueling Club... we still have Fridays off..." she then ate a spoonful of her porridge. "Where's Leila?"  
  
Deborah shrugged as she spread grape jam on her toast. "Beats me. Mmm... this jam is good! Try some, Monica!" she exclaimed to her friend who just rolled her eyes. Just as Monica rolled her eyes Leila came though the doors waved at Jasmine and all and sat down next to Monica.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find a matching pair of socks." She brushed some of her hair that fell in front of her face before continuing. "Did they pass out-?"  
  
"Yes, and here is yours." Deborah gave Leila her schedule. 'Damn girl, you have nine classes! We only have seven..."  
  
"Yeah, their on Friday mornings." Leila informed them as she poured her self a glass of pumpkin juice. She then began to chug down her drink.  
  
"Still tutoring Chris?" Monica asked Leila. Deborah heard and pitched in.  
  
"Next year we can go to the Hogsmeade weekends and attended the dances... Halloween dance... Yule Ball... hint, hint, catch my drift?" Deborah playfully winked at her. Leila ignored and just continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
Across the Hall at the Gryffindor table...  
  
"So Lupin comes around this hall to get to his room around ten-ish at night, it would take him about five minutes to cross it, leaving us that five minutes to cross that hall and not get caught." Jasmine said to Tess as the looked at poorly drawn map on a napkin.  
  
"What about nasty old Flich (sp?)?" Tess asked as Jasmine finished the plan.  
  
"He would already be done in that area, but he would be only about six minutes away. "Marisa answered Tess's question. "And we have to be quiet." She said looking at Jasmine who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That was way back in May! It's not my fault I stepped on my own foot!" Jasmine said defensively.  
  
"Oh yes it is. You control your own foot, so it is YOUR fault that tripped on your own foot." Tess said. Marisa nodded in agreement.  
  
"Stepped NOT trip..." Jasmine told them. The girls just rolled their eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wee. Another chapter is done! Thank you to all who is reading this chapter and a gift basket to you who is/ have reviewed! And that basket is filled with: Rum from some place in the world, Sake, animal shaped onion rings and uh... this funky looking green-ish yellow thing...  
  
Okay, that part when they are looking at magazines and Marisa says that some guy named Daniel looks hot... hmm, Harry Potter, some guy named Daniel... uses those two clues to see what ACTOR I'm referring to... there another clue! So here they are: Harry Potter, some dude named Daniel, actor... guess it right and I might have you as a guest appearance in the next chapter! Oh yeah, and please tell me what you want to be named...  
  
The Reviewer (on chapter 7): Thanks for reviewing! I hope you did well on that project! This story maybe half way over but that doesn't mean that the series is half way over!  
  
URA1990 (on chapter one): yes, Jordan, these girls DO sound very familiar... hmmm... reminds me of a couple of certain people I know (and you should know too!)... So, is Jasmine (really one!) really giving up Yaoi, drugs, cussing, and all that unholy stuff (Marisa, Tess, Elaine (the short one lol) and I disowned her, I bet she wont even last five days!)? Ah! The world is ending! And the both of us are going to die as virgins! Oh the pain and agony... n_n... hey, every time I type in Tess the computer thinks I meant 'test'... that is SO amusing  
  
URA1900 (on chapter two): am I really that depressing in real life? :: Ponders for a bit:: sorry if my story made you feel depress! Lol! Me a good writer? Hah! That's funny; remember I had to rewrite that vocabulary assignment in seventh grade four times because of grammar mistakes? And every time she yelled at me? Ah, that was a good laugh.  
  
URA1900 (on Chapter four): what do you mean that you life now has meaning? You supply the goods! JK. Do you really think that is how my mind works? Come on, Jordan! Think! You are the one who said I looked evil and depress during the fire drill (standing in Dexter's shadow)! And... didn't I tell you whom I liked? Man, even Jasmine knows!  
  
When I told her during home EC. She cried out "Chris!" and when Alicia O. and Bryanna G. looked at her (they know also) she the then covered up by saying 'Christ! Yeah, that's what I said. Not Chris...' Yes, Jordan, I like a GUY. Come on! How can I not like a guy? Elaine and me talked about WEDDINGS on Friday (she wants hers on the beach...)! Hey... should I get Jasmine with Matt or Andrew? Or should it be Marisa? Or should I have Andrew rap- never mind (I'll be dead if one of them read this...)... maybe Tess or Marisa get with Michel... hmm... decisions... decisions...  
  
Well, here is an extra; it is a poem that I had to write for English. So far I have gotten good responses (Jordan, you got to read Jasmine's and Laura's poems, their so damn funny, one word, naked dragons). So... here it is!  
  
Poem: Morning of None  
  
Listen my children, and you shall hear  
  
A story that is not really pleasant to the ear  
  
May you laugh, may you cry,  
  
To my story, told by I.  
  
A story about a girl who lives in fear.  
  
Poor little girl, asleep with her teddy bear  
  
In her bed, cozy, nice, and peaceful.  
  
She will wake up soon and walk down the squeaky stairs  
  
And lay her eyes upon a sight so sorrowful.  
  
On the floor are three limp bodies  
  
Of her sister, mom and daddy.  
  
Poor little girl, she becomes confused  
  
She stares at them, not knowing what to do.  
  
Why are they sleeping on the floor, she wish she knew.  
  
Now someone was knocking on the door.  
  
Little girl is shock, have they come back for more?  
  
"Hello!" the person called, "what is going on there?"  
  
The girl stared at her mommy and replied, "no, no one is here."  
  
But it wasn't heard, but listen closely to the sound,  
  
Of the dead's muffled footsteps on the ground.  
  
Is it good? Well, here is another poem I did just for fun, hope you like this one! (Please tell me in your reviews what you think about them!)  
  
Music of Doom  
  
Let us spend money on wars that let our people die  
  
Why must we ignore the hungry child's cry?  
  
Sending our youths to their graves.  
  
The son should be the one  
  
That buries his mother, not the other way.  
  
We are bright, happy, innocent and young  
  
Dancing to the beat of fifty-one war drums  
  
How can we call your selves siblings?  
  
If next to your head is a bomb or a gun?  
  
Then again, how could peace come?  
  
If your father's blood isn't sacrifice  
  
Our fate is a two-sided dice.  
  
Now come, let us children sing  
  
To the devil's songs that offer us nothing.  
  
Lets us cling to our expensive martial things.  
  
Walk on blinded in the naïve light.  
  
And skip down that path that doesn't lead to a sinful fight.  
  
Well, till next time,  
  
-LaLa_the_Panda 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: HI! WAHOO! Chapter ten is up! Ye-ah! Well, have fun reading this chapter! Toddles.  
  
This is dedicated to my fiend, I mean friend, Jordan, and you wanted a happy chapter! You got it! Complaining all week (at least some of the days) at school that it made you feels depress... blah, blah, blah!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I might use, BUT I do own any OC characters and the plot... do not steal em from me!   
  
All Natural Angels: Sorrowful   
  
Chapter Ten   
  
"Crap! We're late!" Marisa screamed at her friends, Jasmine and Tess as they raced down the halls to their first class of the day, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. It is three weeks into their second year here at Hogwarts.  
  
"We're late! We're late for a very important date!" Jasmine sang as the turned a corner. Tess, still running, laughed.  
  
"One more minute! We can make it! Damn, Tess! Stop laughing and keep running!" Marisa ordered the laughing Chinese girl. The girls continued to run.  
  
"Why are you guys in such a rush?" the three 'late' girls stopped and turned around to see Deborah. "It's Friday, and if I remember you three didn't sign up for any Friday lessons..."  
  
"SHIT!" Tess cursed then walked back to her dorm with her head down as everyone laughed. Jasmine burst out laughing.  
  
"Man, I woke up early for this!" She laughed again. Deborah laughed to her self as Marisa chuckled and followed Tess back to the Gryffindor House. Deborah waved goodbye and walked away from the laughing Jasmine and went to the library.   
  
Leila yawned. She was so tired, taking classes on a Friday morning. But she wants to go beyond, to reach her full potential, and she not going to be able to do that if she is lazy.  
  
She walked out of her last class of the day and headed to Sirius's room, she promised that she would see him every Friday after her classes to have tea. Why, she doesn't even know...  
  
She got to the door and knocked on it. "Tito (Uncle)! It's me, open up!" she called from the other side. She knocked on the door again.  
  
The door opened to reveal Sirius with a grin on his face. "Hey! Just in time!" Leila nodded and entered the room and took her usual seat on the couch. Sirius sat at his normal spot, the love seat. "How's you classes?" he asked as he poured her tea.  
  
"I'm doing alright, yes, even in Potions." Leila also knew about the cough huge cough grudge the two had. "He is a really good teacher, he is just not fair to other houses."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that and his crooked nose and greasy-"he stopped when he saw Leila give him a look. "Okay, okay..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." she stopped to sip her tea and then she continued, "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"The last time we talked was last night, do you think that anything new could be happening?" Sirius asked with hint sarcasm.  
  
"Whatever, Tito..." Leila muttered.  
  
"But I have to give you something..." Sirius then stood up and walked over to his drawer and picked up a piece of parchment. Leila eyed it with curiosity. When he came back he handed it to Leila.  
  
She opened it up. "It's blank." She said confused.  
  
"Try to make it 'un' blank." Sirius told her, his eyes looked playful.  
  
"I command you to open!" Leila said pointing her wand at the parchment. Then words appeared on it.  
  
'Mr. Moony would like to know who is this 'I'.'  
  
'Mr. Padfoot says that you have the first word right, but you are still very far.'  
  
'Mr. Prongs would like to say TRY AGAIN!'  
  
'Mr. Wormtails has nothing to say.'  
  
"Huh?" Leila said dumbly. "What? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Sirius smiled and pointed his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." And then ink started to appear on the paper. Leila watched with amazement as a map of Hogwarts unfold before her eyes.  
  
"What is this?" Leila asked as she eyed the two dots that said 'Leila' and 'Sirius B.' and was on the exact location that they were.  
  
"The Marauder's Map. This isn't the original, I was able to get a copy, from oh, the manufactures... the original one now belongs to Harry at the moment, I bet that he will give it to his kid when he goes to Hogwarts..." Sirius began to wander off.  
  
"There's only two in the whole world?" Leila asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah, but once Jamison goes to this school, there will be three..."  
  
Leila looked at the map as she saw three dots that said 'Tessie C.', 'Jasmine R.', and 'Marisa D.' heading back to their dorm. "What do I do with this?"  
  
"Pranks, and other useful stuff that you can think of with this map." Sirius said with a hint a joy in his voice.  
  
"Pranks, eh?" Leila playfully smiled evilly, "This will be useful..."  
  
"Glad you like it." Sirius said to her as he saw he smiled.   
  
"Dude." Jasmine said to Tess as the sat in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah?" Tess asked as she looks through another muggle magazine again.  
  
"Where's Marisa?" she asked. "She's been gone for two hours already..."  
  
"Try-outs." Tess said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Oh, for what positions?" She asked.  
  
"Keeper I think... no wait Beater.... No... yeah, Keeper."  
  
Jasmine nodded. "I see..." Just then the portrait door opened and Marisa came running in.  
  
"I MADE IT! I MADE THE TEAM!" She screamed causing everyone to look at her. Some people said their congratulations.  
  
"What spot?" Tess and Jasmine asked.  
  
"KEEPER! WA HOO!" Marisa screamed out in joy. "Uh huh! You go girl! It's ya birthday!" she said as she did her victory dance. Tess and Jasmine laughed. Marisa stopped. "The captain said that I was the BEST out of all the people that tried out! And that I was even better then the last Keeper! Kick ass huh?"  
  
The girls nodded. "When's the first game?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"The first week of October! I'm so pumped up!" Marisa smiled. "We HAVE to tell Leila!"  
  
"We'll tell her the news tonight when we study at the Library." Tess said.  
  
Jasmine smiled too." I bet that she will be so happy for you, even though she doesn't really care for the sport..."  
  
A/N: Short, but good. Well, yeah... nothing much to say... well.... REAVIEW!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: YAY. Another one, yeah... review damn it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I might use. But I do own any OC characters and the plot!  
  
OoOoO  
  
All Natural Angels: Sorrowful  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It is now the month of November. Fall has come and the sunny days of summer slowly die. Today is Tuesday. Leila is tutoring Chris in Transfigurations at the Library, Jasmine was up at the tower trying to finish an essay that was due the next morning, Monica and Deborah was somewhere in the Slytherin common room, and Marisa and Tess were taking a walk around the school grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Marisa was still happy from her first game that was about a month ago, they won by the way. Tess was thinking up of a joke to pull on potion master.  
  
"Maybe... nah, that wouldn't work... how bout, no too common" Tess thought out loud. Marisa wasn't even paying attention to Tess's babble; she was looking at the reds, browns, oranges, and yellows of the trees.  
  
"Ma-ris-a! Help me!" Tess begged her friend, but she stayed silent. Tess raised her eyebrow. "Please don't tell me that you went off to you 'thinking place'?"  
  
Marisa continued to look at the scenery as the walked passed it. "I wonder what will happen to us," Marisa said in some odd peaceful tone. She then added, "after Hogwarts... I wonder..."  
  
Tess rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yup, she's gone off again..." Tess patted Marisa's back reassuringly. "Don't worry, that wont be for another a couple of years..." She paused, trying to think of words to say. "Don't ponder about the future." She then added. She beckoned Marisa to follow her, because curfew was in ten minutes, they had to run to make it back in time.  
  
Marisa then replied, "whatever..." and followed her friend back to their dorms.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Minus five points for stirring left and NOT right." Snape said as he made his rounds through the dungeon. The second year Hufflepuff cast her eyes down as the head of the Slytherin House pasted by her cauldron.  
  
Severus (sp?) looked at the time. "You all should be either done or on the last step, this potion should be bottled up before the end of the class!" he said as he eyed some students, setting fear in some hearts.  
  
He passed by some Slytherins and praised their work. As he walked by Jasmine's cauldron he said some thing of this being work of a typical Gryffindor. As he walked away Jasmine muttered under breath, "maybe if I add the grease from your hair then it might be perfect."  
  
Sadly, Snapes caught it. "Ten points from Gryffindor, for talking behind a teachers back." and walked back to his desk.  
  
Jasmine smiled as Tess said that the comment was worth the ten points. Leila smiled to her self too as she and Marisa poured their potion into small vials. Deborah chuckled to her self, even though it was her head of house that was being made fun of, and Monica wasn't there at the moment, Snape sent her on an errand.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Turkey, mash potatoes, gravy, beans, corn, pie, apple pie, corn bread... ahhh..." Jasmine said as she stared at her oatmeal. Tess and Marisa looked at her confused. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow... oh I wish to be home... mmm, Mom's homemade cranberry sauce... uh..." Jasmine's wandered off as she imaged that her oatmeal was some other Thanksgiving meal, her mouth was watery.  
  
"What is she rambling on about?" Tess asked Marisa as she stared at the Italian girl drool over her food.  
  
"A American holiday called Thanksgiving, I think that both muggles and wizards celebrate it." Marisa answered Tess's question. Tess nodded and continued to eat her omelet.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Now, two weeks have pasted since Thanksgiving, today was a Sunday. Winter break is just in a couple of weeks; everyone is looking forward to it. Now, second year Slytherin, Chris Hahn, was walking outside. He loved the enchanting feeling of Hogwarts this time of year.  
  
He has seen scenery like this during the fall back in Japan, but only if he ventures into the forest near his uncle's cabin. Chris lives in the heart of the bust town called Tokyo, with his mother and baby brother. (A/N: remember Chris is too a Pureblood!)  
  
But the forest back home was nothing compared to how Hogwarts looks like right now. The boy smiled to himself as he strolled around. He took in a deep breath, he can smell that odd smell of wood coming from the trees (A/N: does wood give off that smell? Never been camping, love the city! L.A rules!).  
  
Chris stood near the lake, which was by very many trees, and stood in awe of his surroundings. The wind blew, and it seemed as if it was playing music, no wait... 'Is that humming?' Chris thought, he heard something; it sounded as if it came from his right, so he headed to where he thought the humming was coming from.  
  
As he walked the humming got louder. He walked to the direction of the lake. There he saw a lone figure standing on the shores. A girl, her long hair waved every now and then in the wind when the breeze came, her dress, or skirt, was flowing like the waters. 'Like a sorceress' Chris thought as he come closer.  
  
'What a beautiful melody...' he thought as he came closer. The humming stopped, she noticed him, and turned around.  
  
"Leila?" Chris asked. There she was, Leila, the girl with no last name (that is what some people called her, she hasn't chosen a last name yet). She wore a dull light blue flowing skirt and a off the shoulders white blouse. She had a ribbon tied around her neck, the same color of the skirt.  
  
Leila stared back at him surprised. "Chris?" she composed herself before she spoke again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking a walk, but I heard someone humming... you have an angelic voice." He commented. She blushed.  
  
"Oh, thank you." she said. She sat on the ground and offered Chris to sit next to her, which he did.  
  
"How bout you? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and then answered, "Clearing up my mind." She said it so peacefully.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Leila..."  
  
"Oh, no. You didn't." she said to him.  
  
And so they sat there for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like a few years before Chris spoke up again. "That song you were humming, does it have lyrics?" he asked her, she nodded. "Care to sing them?" she sat silently but then nodded. Chris smiled. "Thanks." He said. And then he heard one of the most angelic voice he had ever heard.  
  
"You are here alone again, in your sweet insanity. All too clam, you hide yourself from reality. Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty? When all the world turns away to leave you lonely." She sang. Chris looked at her, her voice was lovely.  
  
She continued to sing, "the fields are filled with desires. All voices crying for freedom. But all in vain, they will fade away. There's only you to answer to you, forever..."  
  
"In blinded mind you are singing, a glorious hallelujah. The distant flutter of angels. They're all too far, too far to reach for you." Chris looked at her, 'What did she mean?' he asked himself as she continued to sing.  
  
She sang the last verse, "I am here alone again, in my sweet serenity. Hoping you will ever find me in any place. I will call it solitude, when all my songs fade in vain. In my voice, far away to eternity..."  
  
She finished her song and became quiet once more. "That was very lovely." Chris commented and he receives a smile from her. The two stared off into the sunset over the waters. Leila hummed to herself a whole new song. But she wasn't humming, she was singing silently to herself.  
  
(A/N: yes, more songs!)  
  
"The snow in the air, to sing me a lullaby. My winter, come hither to me. The dark nights to come. So, kiss me for good-bye. The grace of the Goodland is near you." Chris listens silently to her quiet singing, it was still angelic.  
  
"Show me the flowers invisible, sing me the hymns inaudible. The wind is my voice. The moon is my heart. Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields. I'm here... ever you near... sing for your love, gone so far in the past. Pray for the world, that you may rest in peace."  
  
The words were very odd to Chris, 'was this a lullaby?' he asked himself as she sung.  
  
"The snow in the air to sing me a lullaby, the angel of rebirth is here. So let all you pain sleep within the husha-by. The grace of the God land, grace of the God land is near... so close to you..."  
  
"That was beautiful." Chris said once she was done singing.  
  
"What was?" she asked confused.  
  
"You were just singing a moment ago, remember, Leila?" Why doesn't she remember singing?  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed. "I was singing out loud?"  
  
"Yeah..." he was just as surprised. "It's some song, like a lullaby." He told her.  
  
Leila's eyes started to get watery. "Oh, God... I miss him..." she said out loud.  
  
Chris asked, "Who do you miss?"  
  
"My brother." She replied. "He would sing me that song, every time I came to him with a nightmare, no matter how sleepy he was... he was always there..."  
  
"Where is he?" Chris asked slowly.  
  
She said one word that answered his question, "Heaven." Chris nodded understanding. He put his arm around her shoulders. And the two sat there until it was time to go back in.  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: what a lovely chapter! Well, the fist song is called 'The World' from the awesome anime '.hackSIGN' and the second one, 'Lullaby', is from the kick ass anime, 'Noir'. Yuki Kajiura is one of my favorite musicians, she composed/ sung/ wrote music for those two animes! She is so cool! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this... REVIEW!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hey, well... nothing new to say... so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I might use. They belong to their respectable/ honorable creators/ owners. But I do own the plot and all the OC characters!  
  
OoOoO  
  
All Natural Angels: Sorrowful  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Man, that map is so useful." Jasmine commented about the Marauder's Map as the three girls entered their dorm room in the Gryffindor Tower. "If it weren't for that good old map then Snape would have caught us, actually, Leila would be safe..."  
  
It was one in the morning and they just got back from a little prank the pulled off on the seventh year Slytherins, snotty brats they are. And they wouldn't be able to pull it off if it weren't for Leila, who let them in, and the oh so wonderful Marauder's Map, courtesies of Leila and Sirius Black.  
  
Jasmine looked around to find out that both Marisa and Tess left her alone in the common room. "Damn it!" she cursed as she realized that she was talking to herself and went up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
When Jasmine opened the door to her room, she saw he two of her three best friends already deep asleep on their beds. She smiled and walked over to her bed, lay down on her back, closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.  
  
But, that wasn't the case for everyone, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
OoOoO  
  
In a Dream  
  
OoOoO  
  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." She whispered quietly to herself. She cuddled her legs close to her chest as she sat somewhere in the middle of a dark, cold room.  
  
"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die..." the light suddenly flickered on. She was no longer in the cold dark room, but in a white room. A pure, white, four walled room and she sat in the middle of it.  
  
The lights flickered off then on again. Now pictures were pinned on all the walls. All were filled with images of her and, or, her older brother. But her face was blurred. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."  
  
'If you die, you will be closer to him.' Her head snap up when she heard a small child like voice. The dirty old teddy bear continued to talk to her. 'Don't you want to be with him? In Heaven? In Hell? Don't you want to join him?' it questioned her.  
  
"I don't want to die..."  
  
'Why be afraid of it?' The stuff bear slowly turned into a little girl. The little girl stared at her with her hungry eyes, and worn face. 'Death is just a key that will end you pain. End our suffering. End you guilt. Don't you want that?'  
  
"No. Don't let me die... I don't want to die... "She continued to hug herself ignoring the little girl that stood in front of her.  
  
The little girl smiled. 'I know, I know why you don't want to die. You are afraid of being alone.'  
  
She lifted her head again when she heard this. Her eyes widen, her moth opened. "I...I..."  
  
The little girl smiled, realizing that she hit it. 'That is your fear. Being alone. Fearing that you will be by yourself. You fear that everyone will turn their back on you, like you family for instant? Am I correct? Is that you fear?'  
  
"No... no... That is not... no..." She looked away.  
  
'You cant lie to me. I live in your heart; I live in your mind. I know what you think, dream... everything...'  
  
"Get out." She whispered. The little girl stared at her.  
  
'What did you say to me?' she asked.  
  
"Get out. Get out. Get out..." she whispered.  
  
The little girl gave her a twisted smile. 'No.' she replied. Then her hand thrust forward and landed in her head. She smiled as Leila's eyes went dark and dull. 'I will control you. If you don't want to die, then I will make your life a living Hell.'  
  
Images filled the room's walls, all showing at once. Happy, sad, bloody, and peaceful, all in her mind. As they flashed on the walls, Leila felt as if her mind was going to explode. She clutched her head with both of her hands.  
  
"Stop it. God damn it. Stop. Stop." But the girl didn't let go of her grip. "Get out of my mind! Stop invading my mind! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Then a smack ringed through out the room, the images paused and the little girl stared at Leila. Leila smacked the girl's hand away from her. 'How dare you...' the little girl hissed at Leila. 'You cant hide. You can never get away from me...' she turned away and faded, just as the images faded too. 'I may fade, but the past never can...'  
  
Leila stood up and turned around. Her eyes widen and her mouth let out a silent scream.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Out of Leila's dream  
  
OoOoO  
  
"AHHH!" Leila shot up from her bed. She took in deep, ragged breaths. Monica rushed to her side.  
  
"Leila? Are you okay? Leila?" Monica whispered, for Deborah wasn't woken by the scream. Leila nodded. "You forgot to take the potion?" Leila nodded at Monica's question.  
  
Monica stood up and opened Leila's trunk and took out two potions. "Drink them, you have at least four more hours to sleep." She poured the two potions in to two small cups and handed them to a very shaken Leila. "Drink and sleep." She ordered her. Just as Leila finished drinking both of the liquids she fell into a dreamless sleep  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Packing now, huh?" Jasmine nodded to answer Tess's question.  
  
"Yeah, we are leaving for winter break tomorrow afternoon. So why not pack now?" Marisa said as Jasmine nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, lucky me! I don't have to pack!" Tess said happily. Marisa just smiled at the comment. "So I guess it is just me and Leila."  
  
Jasmine and Marisa stopped pack. Jasmine gave Marisa a worried look. "Leila is not staying at Hogwarts for the break." Marisa said slowly.  
  
"Oh. Cool, so she is heading to Professor Black's place, am I correct?" She looked okay, but her voice sounded disappointed. But Marisa still seemed worried.  
  
"Are you fine? Staying in the old, old, old, creepy, cold, old castle all by yourself?" She asked. Tess nodded. "Fine..."  
  
Tess got up. "Go finish your packing guys. I'm going to get me some tea."  
  
And Tess left the room.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Have you seen my baby blue shirt?" Deborah asked as the three girls rushed to finish packing.  
  
Monica folded some pants magically. "Which one? You have two."  
  
"The button up one! Screw it! Accio blue shirts!" Deborah flicked her wand and two shirts came to her. "Ah ha! Here it is!" and she folded the shirts and placed them in her trunk.  
  
Leila closed the last of her four trunks. "Man I am tried."  
  
"You should be. You've got more clothing then me and Debbie!" Monica exclaimed as she locked her last trunk too (she has only two). Leila smiled as Deborah chuckled and closed her last trunk too (she has three).  
  
Deborah walked over to her bed but felt something at her feet. She bent over and picked it up. "Wow, what a beautiful necklace... is this yours? Monica? Leila?"  
  
Leila touched her neck to try to feel the necklace. It wasn't there. "It's mine!" she exclaimed and Deborah handed it to Leila.  
  
"I never knew you had this!" Monica said as she looked at it. "Simple, nice and cute."  
  
Leila put the necklace around her neck. "My grandmother gave it to me a week before her death."  
  
"Oh." Both girls said. Leila smiled. "Is everything packed for this nice three week break?" Leila asked and they nodded.  
  
"Yup! Already to go to France!" Deborah said, she couldn't wait to see her grandmother.  
  
"Staying at Prof. Black's, huh?" Monica asked Leila as she lay on her stomach on her bed. Leila nodded. She was so eager to spend the holidays at the Black household.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"You're coming." Leila stated confidently to Tess that morning.  
  
"What?" Tess said surprised.  
  
Leila rolled her eyes and repeated again. "You are coming with me to spend the break at oh so lovely Black home. I already asked Sirius, he said he is fine with it! I already packed your crap, I mean stuff."  
  
Tess eyed her and then turned to Marisa and Jasmine. "You two helped her plan this, right?"  
  
They nodded. "If we didn't you will have to spend Christmas alone here in at school!" Jasmine said very fast.  
  
"Fine." Tess said after thinking. "Not like I have a choice..."  
  
"YAY!" the three girls cheered at Tess's decision.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"This is my room, you will stay right there, next to my room." Leila was giving a tour of the Black Manor. Joan and Jamison were out shopping and Sirius had to stay at the school for the night, then he will join them.  
  
"Nice colors..." Tess commented on the room. Leila's room had five walls. Two were painted this light blue color (window and the other had a desk), one was rose pink (entrance/ exit door), the third wall was jade green (bed) and the last wall was lavender (bathroom door and a walk-in closet door). It looked girly and all but you would see some items (like crosses near the bed, or creepy/gory pictures on the walls) that would give you the impression that a 'Goth' lived in this room.  
  
"Thanks, designed it myself!" Leila said with a smile and showed Tess the room she would be staying in. it was a nice four-wall room, mostly red and some dark purple here and there. "Like your room? If you don't then there are fifteen other rooms you can chose..."  
  
Tess's eyes widen in delight. "No! I love this room already! Thanks a bunch!" Leila smiled. "Oh and thanks for inviting me."  
  
"No problem." Leila said. "Well, you go and unpack, we have no House Elves here I heard from Sirius that there used to be one but he died... poor thing... oh well, so we do our own stuff! Need help?" Even though Leila was brought up with House Elves and some servants to wait on her hand and foot, she never really depended on them to do all her things for her (unlike her sisters and mother).  
  
Tess just waved her off. "Nah, I can unpack, you do something..."  
  
"I'll order us some take out!" Leila said happily. Joan and Jamison won't be back until tomorrow morning, their going shopping and then heading to Hogsmeade and then to Hogwarts were they will spend the night and then come back with Sirius the following morning.  
  
Tess nodded and open up her trunk. "Sounds good."  
  
Leila was already downstairs in the kitchen calling up about five, or more, muggle delivery places.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"All the food is here!" Leila called Tess from the staircase of this grand house. Tess came running down and almost ran into Leila. "Food is in the family room, or if you want to get fancy, the parlor. We're gonna watch movies through Sirius's muggle DVD player." Ever since Leila moved in she became acquainted with all these muggle devices because Joan is a muggle born witch.  
  
When they entered the room, the food was spread out on the coffee table. Chinese fast food (soft chow mein, beef and broccoli, orange chicken, BBQ pork, and the house special sizzling rice) one medium size pizza (half has everything and the other is Hawaiian), chili cheese curly fries, onion rings, and two big sizes of drinks (Sprite for Tess and half ice tea and half lemonade for Leila).  
  
"Damn..." Tess said as she saw the food. "Okay... so what movies? Please, no Titanic..."  
  
"Okay to start off the mission: girl's winter break movie night, we will watch a romance/ drama film, A Walk to Remember, then a action packed film, Bad Boys with Will Smith. After that we'll see a Disney film, Pirates of the Caribbean!"  
  
"Yeah! Johnny Depp, tasty..." Tess commented.  
  
The tanned girl continued. "And then after Pirates we'll watch some drama in 8 Mile, then we go on the our, ... dun, dun, dun, ... scary film... The Ring! And then, so we wont go to bed all scared, Shriek or Austin Powers: Goldefinger!" Leila said happily.  
  
Tess smiled in agreement. "Nice line up, I guess that we will have to sleep late tonight, screw it! I wanna watch mah movies! ... So how will we finish this food?"  
  
They sat on the couch with plates first filled with the Chinese food. "I guess that we will have a nice breakfast tomorrow..." and then the movie started.  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: yay, well... God that made me hungry... REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Okay, nothing new to say... just go read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I will/ might use. They belong to their respectable owners/creators! I do own all OC characters and the plot!  
  
OoOoO  
  
All Natural Angels  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Wake up." Leila shook Tess. She didn't even budge. "Wake up..." still nothing. Leila took a deep breath then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL UP! IT EFFING CHRISTMAS!"  
  
"Wha..." Tess slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "New years?"  
  
Leila laughed at her friend's confusion. "It's still December...." Just then Jamison came running into the room.  
  
"Ate [1] Leila! Ate Leila!" He called as he came into the room. "I got many presents! Come look!"  
  
Leila said in a sweet voice, "It was Santa, huh?" while Tess asked bewildered, "today is Christmas?"  
  
The little boy nodded. "Yeah! C'mon let's go! Let's go! I wanna open my presents!" Jamison said eagerly. He took both Leila's and Tess's hands and pulled them out of Tess's room and down the hall and down the stairs to the living room/ parlor.  
  
The whole house was decorated with Christmas decorations. Greens and reds, mistletoes, garlands, Christmas ornaments, hell, even a gingerbread house for the sake of Jamison! The living room looked so cozy and warm compared to the bare cold scenery outside.  
  
"Look! Both you and Tita [2] Tess have gifts, Ate Leila! Look!" He said gleefully. Tess smiled as she walked into the room following Jamison. Leila went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
As she walked to the kitchen, Leila could hear Jamison's laugh and Tess's witty remarks. She pushed open the door that lead to the kitchen and...  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She shut the door right away and turned around. "Oh my God. Oh my god! EW! My eyes... my EYES!" she said to her self.  
  
The door opened and Joan and Sirius came out of the kitchen. "Sorry you had to see that? Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he buttoned up is shirt.  
  
Joan smacked his armed. "No she is not alright, Sirius! She is now scared for life!" she told her husband as she fixed her skirt.  
  
Leila inhaled deeply and walked away from the couple. "I saw nothing. That is right, nothing... yeah... oh god my eyes..." and she turned a corner and disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Do you think, we're not her parents and all... but we're her guardians and I think we should give her that talk..."Joan said slowly.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Nah, after that show I say that she wont even want to her that from us... maybe Remus or Harry could tell her?" Joan rolled her eyes and made her way to the living room. "At least it wasn't Jamison!" he called out to his wife.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Mom! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Jasmine called to her mom. She heard her mom's muffled reply as she walked passed Sherry's room. Jasmine walked down the stairs and into the family/ living room.  
  
She eyed all the gifts but only one caught her attention. "Hm, that one looks odd..." she said out loud. Jasmine walked over to the Christmas tree and picked up that particular box.  
  
The witch opened up the card that was attached to the box and read it. A sudden pang of happiness, worry, fear, and hate hit her. She then whispered, "Dad...?"  
  
"Honey? Are you already down there?" Her mother called from the second floor. Jasmine cursed under her breath realizing that she might find this gift.  
  
"Uh... yeah, Mom! Already downstairs!" She called back to her mom as she raced back to her room, which was downstairs, to hide the box that her father gave her. She opened up her trunk and hid it underneath all her books and quills and other stuff. She then locked it and walked out the room.  
  
Jasmine saw her mom as she entered the living/ family room again. She then said to her mom, "Merry Christmas, Mom!"  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Honey! Can you get the bag of diapers? There somewhere in the baby's room!" Marisa's mother called to her husband. As he walked down the halls he pasted my Marisa's room.  
  
"Hey, Marisa?" Her dad stood at the doorframe. Marisa looked up from her book.  
  
"Yeah, Pop?"  
  
"Can you watch over your siblings? While your mom and I go to that party (A/N: they are Jewish, remember?)?" He asked.  
  
"You know that answer already, Dad." She stated bluntly. He nodded and said goodbye and headed to the baby's room to get what he need.  
  
Marisa watched her father's retreating form and then went back to reading.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Christmas morning at the Black Manor went very well. Jamison got a total of 13 or so gifts, Joan about 10, and Sirius around 11 or 12 (not including letter/ cards).  
  
Tess got six presents. A pencil case from Marisa (it had four new quills inside), a book called 'The History of Hogwarts' Great Pranksters (including the Marauders and the Weasley Twins)' from Jasmine, wizard fashion jewelry from Leila, a new dress witch robe from the Blacks, and 20 galleons and an album from her older brother.  
  
Leila had a total of nine gifts (not including letters/cards). A pencil case from Marisa (a different pencil case though), about five enchanted bookmarks from Jasmine, a box of edible ink (a new type of candy) and Chocolate frogs from Tess. Sirius and Joan gave her a pair of wizard All Star Converses (they can turn into any color and any style, as in high top or low top, you want at any time). Harry's and Cho's present was a big jewel box (they heard that she need another box, so that she can have one for her jewelry and the other for her fashion jewelry).  
  
The Lupins (Remus, Tonks and their kids) gift to Leila was a set of four bracelets that were in different forms of a snake. Molly sent Leila one of her famous knitted sweaters (Scarlet with the initials of L in black). And many letters/ cards from other members of Order of The Phoenix (some even contain money!).  
  
After present opening and one nice picture they all ate a breakfast (Leila still hasn't forgotten this morning's incident). And after that they all got the house ready for the Christmas diner party that was going to be held at the Manor.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Can you help me with my hair?" Leila turned around and saw Tess standing in her doorway. "Sure? What style?" Leila asked as she gestured Tess to sit down on her vanity chair.  
  
"A simple bun would be nice." Tess suggested to her friend. Leila nodded and started to comb Tess's just-washed hair. Since Leila isn't able to use magic outside of school, she did it the muggle way, and after a couple of minutes Tess's hair was up in an elegant but simple bun.  
  
"Thanks, Lala, I'm going to go and put on my dress." She said and walked out Leila's room and into the room next door.  
  
As soon as Tess left Leila closed the door and pulled out her dress from her closet. What Leila was going to wear to the dinner party was a maroon spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. It curved and cling her upper body and was lose and sort of bell shaped from waist down. The dress had a creamy white silk scarf that was tied to the waist part of the dress and a fake creamy white rose to cover the knot.  
  
Leila's shoes are high heals and were the same color of the dress, maybe a tad bit darker and her choice of jewelry was a pearl set complete with a necklace, a bracelet for her right wrist, and a pair of tear drop pearls for earrings. The make-up was simple, mascara and some eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. She hair was in a half bun. Not bad for a twelve year old.  
  
Next-door Tess was putting on her outfit. Since Tess wasn't all for one for dresses, she wore a pastel purple skirt that ended at her ankles and had a slit on the side, a white button up dress shirt that had faint purple pinstripes and white slip on shoes. She also borrowed a lavender choker that had a fake purple flower attached to it from Leila. She also wore no make-up.  
  
They walked out of their rooms and headed down stairs together. Tess was so pumped up about meeting THE Harry Potter, even though Leila keep telling her that Harry was just a normal guy once you look past the fame... and the Dark Lord.  
  
"Is that him?" Tess asked as they entered the mini ballroom in the black manor. Leila shook her head saying that was Bill Weasley, Prof. Weasley's oldest brother. Tess frowned, "Oh, well... he looks like a hero..." Leila laughed at that.  
  
"He is a curse-breaker or something and works for Gingotts." Leila told her. "He is kind of good looking though..." Tess nodded in agreement.  
  
"Is practically all our professors here?" Tess asked as they passed by McGonagall talking to Hagrid.  
  
"Well, only some." Leila said not want to reveal to Tess about The Order. She then continued, "Professor Snape would have been here, but he doesn't like Sirius."  
  
"Finally the two beauties decided to come down!" Sirius exclaimed as he made his way to Tess and Leila.  
  
"Hey, arriving late is fashionable!" both girls said at the same time.  
  
"Hey Tito." Leila said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello-"but then Sirius was bumped into by someone. "Hey there, Ginny!" he greeted as he saw Ginny. The two also greeted their professor who told them to drop the formalities because they were outside of school.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Sirius greeted Ginny's fiancée. He just nodded and said a small hello but gave a welcoming greeting to Leila, who on their first meeting bonded quite well. The three men that Leila have had a strong bond with ever since her brother were Sirius, Harry, and Draco. (A/N; Favorite male characters!)  
  
Well, the two couple left to go mingle with other guest. Tess finally meets Harry and his wife Cho, who even had a conversation with Tess in Chinese. After meeting some new people (namely for Tess), and seeing some others whom that last time they spoke was before school started (which was Leila) dinner started and the night went on and Christmas day soon faded into December 26.  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: yeah! Chapter 13 is done! Hoped you liked it and REVIEW! Well, I still need a name for Tess, Marisa, Leila, and Jasmine (looks at a certain review), you know who you are!  
  
[1]- Ate means 'big sister' in Tagalog. It is a honorfication in the Philippines, like kun or chan in Japan. I made Jamison call Leila that because he sees her like a big sister, and (yes this even has a back story to it) asked her how to say big sister so she told him and now he calls her Ate or Ate Leila.  
  
[2]- Tita (I don't really know if that is the correct spelling or not), another honorfication in the Philippines, it means Aunt. Leila calls Joan and Sirius her Aunt and Uncle so she uses the Filipino term for it, come on! She lived in the PI for ten years! She is used to it!  
  
Well, Thanks Jordan (or Ura) for helping me pair more pairings for future stories in this sequel. I WILL FIND OUT WHO ASKED YOU TO THE 8TH GRADE PROM DANCE! I swear I will! ::Gets all spy like:: your choices were better then the ones I thought of which were: Jasmine and Andrew (God their kids will be funky looking), Tess and Mike O. (it could work! Or not...) and Marisa and... MATT (oh my lord...or how Marisa would say: Sweet Jesus!)... See? Yours are way BETTER! ... Don't let this go to your head!  
  
Well, toodles!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I still need the name of the group! If I don't get one by the 15th chapter then I will have to use one of my own made up ones! I swear! Well, go one and read the 14th chapter in ANA!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quote that I might use! They belong to their respectable owners/ creators. I do OWN the plot and all OC characters.  
  
OoOoO  
  
All Natural Angels:Sorrowful  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
OoOoO  
  
Tonight was the last night for students to have a peaceful sleep; tomorrow they will wake up, head to Hogwarts Express and continue the rest of the school year. Jasmine Roy was just about to board a plane that will take her to England and then straight to the train. Marisa Deliano too was boarding an airplane from JFK airport.  
  
At the noble house of Black, two Hogwarts students have just gone too sleep in their beds, rooms side by side. Well, Tess Chen was just about to go to bed; she was getting a glass of water. She walked from the kitchen to the stairway then up the steps to get to her room.  
  
As Tess walked she took her time, admiring the house. The manor was so rich, colorful (it has been ever since Sirius moved back in), and elegant and all the other stuff that Tess's apartment back in China lacked.  
  
Tess sipped her water as she took a good look at the paintings and the details of the hallway in the dark. She passed by her friend Leila's room when she noticed that the light was still in Leila's room. Being very curious, Tess wanted to check if Leila was still awake.  
  
So she pushed the door of her friend's room just a tad bit, small enough for Leila to not notice but big enough to see inside. What Tess saw surprised her, luckily she didn't blow her cover. She saw Leila drinking two potions, one was orange brown, she never has seen before that potion before. The other potion was one she quickly identified thanks to the essay that Professor Snape gave them for the holidays, a sleeping potion.  
  
'Why does she need that?' Tess thought to herself as she closed the door quietly and slipped back to her room. She took a gulp of water and set it at her bedside. 'Maybe be she is drinking it so she can have a good night sleep for tomorrow's trip, yeah... that's it..." Tess convinced herself as she fell asleep.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Dream  
  
A/N: yes, another one!  
  
OoOoO  
  
Our offering, peace  
  
Don't fret precious I'm here.  
  
Step away from the window.  
  
And go back to sleep.  
  
'Did you get another nightmare?' he asked. The little girl nodded. He beckoned her to sit at his bed. 'What happen this time?' he asked the little girl. She said something about monsters coming out of her window with sticks that had handles and made a loud bang when they move their fingers.  
  
Lay you head down child.  
  
I wont let the boogeyman come.  
  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums.  
  
Pay no mind to the rabble.  
  
Pay no mind to the ramble.  
  
Head down, go to sleep  
  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
  
'Why does Daddy teach me not to like no magic people?' a four year-old girl asked a teenage boy.  
  
The boy thought for a while and then answered, 'people like Daddy think that purebloods are more superior then non-magic folk.'  
  
'Do people like Daddy believe that so much that they fight each other?' she asked after thinking what the boy said to her. He just nodded and told her to pay no mind to what their father talks about at dinner parties.  
  
Pay no mind what other voices say.  
  
They don't care about you.  
  
Like I do, like I do.  
  
Safe from pain and truth and choice,  
  
And other poison devils.  
  
See, they don't give a fuck about you.  
  
Like I do.  
  
Just stay with me,  
  
Safe and ignorant.  
  
Go back to sleep.  
  
Go back to sleep.  
  
'Father! She shouldn't be hearing these things! She is only four years old!' a boy argued with his father.  
  
The older man rubbed his temple. 'A pureblooded witch or wizard is never to young to learn about what life is truly made of.' He replied.  
  
'War, violence, death... she only goddamn four years old! You cant poison her mind so early!' the son pointed out to his father in a yell.  
  
'If she doesn't know about this stuff now she will become soft! No child of mine will be soft hearted! No Llave will be weak!' he bellowed at his only son as if he was referring to him.  
  
Lay you head down child.  
  
I wont let the boogeyman come.  
  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums.  
  
Pay no mind to the rabble.  
  
Pay no mind to the ramble.  
  
Head down, go to sleep  
  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
  
'Why must that rabbit be killed by that dog?' the little girl asked her older brother.  
  
He looked at her with shock. She was so young and already asking about death. 'Survival, one must...be given up so another could live.' He tried to avoid saying that one must die so the other one wouldn't.  
  
'So it's all about life and death?' she asked quietly. The brother had no idea what to say.  
  
I'll be the one to protect you from.  
  
Your enemies and all your demons  
  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
  
A will to survive and a voice of reason  
  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
  
Your enemies and your choices, son  
  
They're one and the same  
  
I must isolate you  
  
Isolate and save you from yourself  
  
'Want to go outside tomorrow and visit the village?' a boy asked his little sister.  
  
'Really?' she asked eagerly. He nodded. 'I wanna get a stuff bear!' she said gleefully. 'And visit the park, get that muggle sweet called ice cream and... and... uh..."  
  
The older brother laughed and ruffled his little sister's hair. "Calm down little one. There will be enough time to whatever you want tomorrow, okay?'  
  
Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order  
  
Count the bodies like sheep  
  
To the rhythm of the war drum  
  
The bogeymen cometh  
  
The bogeymen cometh  
  
Keep your head down  
  
Go to sleep  
  
To the rhythm of the war drums  
  
An eight-year-old girl ran up to her parent's bedroom. It was a long run considering that the home was an estate in the middle of 15or more acre land. She finally found her mother in her parent's room and showed her something that she bought for her mother.  
  
'Look, Mother, I bought you some flowers!' she said happily, showing her mother bright red flowers that she bought from a vender. The little girl was so eager to see if her mother was please with them or not. 'Aren't they pretty, Mother?' she asked, hoping for a response.  
  
Her mother smiled hopelessly and whispered, 'Yes... their so lovely...' but then her face scrunched up in anger. 'They remind me of blood!' she yelled at her daughter and smacked the flowers from her daughter's hands and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
'The damn flowers remind me of my son's blood! You BITCH! You killed my only son!' she screamed at her daughter as she hit her. The girl tried not to cry out in pain or say anything, because she knew that it would only anger her mother even more.  
  
The little girl can feel her mother's tears falling down on her face, and remembered how her older brother's blood felt when it splattered in her very own face when the bullets hit him in the head, stomach, legs, arms... everywhere.  
  
'Evil! Bitch! Killed my only son! Why couldn't it be you that died!' her mother screamed at her repeating as her blows hit her daughter's face or head. Soon her mother become tried and threw her out of the room.  
  
When the little girl reached her room she closed the door and slumped against it and cried. 'I'm sorry I'm evil, mother... I'm sorry I killed Kuya... I'm sorry I didn't die...' she then soon fell into a peaceful sleep on her floor.  
  
Stay with me  
  
Safe and ignorant  
  
Just stay with me  
  
I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones  
  
The evil ones  
  
Don't love you son  
  
Go back to sleep  
  
OoOoO  
  
End of Dream  
  
OoOoO  
  
Leila woke up startled. She shouldn't be having a dream, she drank the potions... "Crap." She muttered, she forgot too drink the potions! She let out a lazy groan as she got out of bed and head to her vanity. She opened up a secret drawer and pulled out two potions and poured them into two cups.  
  
"Bottoms up" she muttered again and drank the two potions. Little did she know a certain Gryffindor was peaking into her room, just in time to see her drink here sleeping potion.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Jasmine yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw Tess and Leila enter the compartment on the train. "GROUP HUG DAMN IT!" she yelled again as she stretched her arms up and tried to tackle Leila and Tess who both stepped aside, letting Jasmine run pass them and into Marisa who had just entered the train.  
  
"SWEET JESUS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Marisa screamed as Jasmine ran into her. She then realized it was Jasmine, and pushed her off and walked into the compartment where Leila and Tess already have made them selves comfy.  
  
Jasmine was just about to join them when an all to familiar snobby voice squeaked, "Had a good break, Freaks of Nature?"  
  
Jasmine flicked Alexandria and Alexis off and sat next to Tess. "What vulgar attitude! Well, that is what you expect from a half breed." Alexis commented. Jasmine looked ready to kill.  
  
Tess laughed. "What stick is up your ass? If you want you can always have Alexandria pull it out, Alexis." She said with a wink causing her friends to laugh. Being stupid, pampered dumb blonds they are they didn't get it. That caused them to laugh even harder.  
  
"Whatever!" Alexis snorted at Tess. "We're going to leave you Things by your selves and... and ... yeah!" with that she stomped off.  
  
Alexandria held back and said to Leila, "It's that time of year, Leila. How long has it been since you had to live with a guilt? Six or seven years, eh? Well, later, Freaks." She then followed her friend, humming a funeral song.  
  
Leila clutched her fist and stood up. "I'm going to go see Deborah and Monica, I'll be back soon." Her friends nodded and Leila left. As soon Leila left Jasmine turned to Tess and Marisa.  
  
"What do you think that bitch meant?" Jasmine asked, referring to Alexandria's message to Leila.  
  
"Lets not get ourselves mixed up in Leila past. If she wants to tell us something, then she will." Marisa told them. Jasmine shrugged and talked to Tess about their break.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Hey! Leila!" the Filipino girl turned around to see Chris walking up to her.  
  
"Hello." She said with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing out of your compartment?" Chris asked.  
  
Leila raised her eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that too?"  
  
Chris blushed, "the bathroom..."  
  
Leila nodded. "I see, well, I was just visiting Debbie and Mon-Mon and now I'm heading back to my compartment." Chris smiled. "Still need some tutoring?"  
  
"Nah, thanks to you I'm doing good in Trans." He said, making Leila disappointed. "But I can use a study partner." He added.  
  
Leila grinned. "That will be great." He returned her a grin.  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: well, nothing to say except: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and DAMN IT! And please! I need a name for their group (like how MWPP were called the Marauders!)!  
  
I can't wait to see HP and the POA movie! I'm going to see it next Friday with friends to celebrate graduating from middle school! Well later days.  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: hey, hey, hey! Well, it's summer break right now! I'm going to high school next year! Woot. Woot. Well, that means.... MORE TIME TO RIGHT MY STORIES! Yeah... review please!  
  
Well, I don't know if Valentines Day is on the same date every year, so yeah, in this fictional world, V-day is on a different date then the last year, yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song/ quotes that I might use... they belong to their respectable owners/ creators! But I do own the plot and all OC characters! Blah!  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Today, class, you will be learning how to transform this jar of peanut butter to a jar of jam, and this rock into a piece of bread. You will have to eat it at the end of today's lessons. If the jam taste like peanut butter, the bread taste a bit rough, hard, or both... you fail today's lesson." McGonagall then flicked her wand and a small size jar of peanut butter and a rock as big as a fist appeared in front of first year HufflePuffs and Gryffindors.  
  
As the class went on a second year Slytherin walked into the class. "Miss Leila, what are you doing here?" the transfiguration teacher asked Leila as she walked in.  
  
Leila had bags under her eyes, and looked sick. "I'm here for class." She stated.  
  
"You don't have classes with me today..." she said slowly. "Are you okay, Miss Leila?"  
  
Leila's eyes widen with surprise. "Oh... I'm late for Charms then!" she then turned around from the staring class and began to leave.  
  
"Wait!" McGonagall stopped Leila just as she was about to leave. "Stay there," she told the Slytherin, "And go back to you work!" she addressed the first years.  
  
The teacher then levitated a piece of parchment from her desk wrote something and then signed it. "Here is a note for you to skip classes for today." and then she tore it and made a separate note, "This one is a note to Madam Pomfrey, just encase you feel worst." McGonagall then handed it to Leila and told her to back to her dorm.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Have you seen Leila, Monica? She wasn't here for lunch." Jasmine asked her in the hallways on her way to Hagrid's class. Monica shook her head and told Jasmine that Leila wasn't feeling good and was staying at the dorm.  
  
"I see. Thanks for tell me." Jasmine said with a smile and waved good-bye at Monica as she walked off to her next class.  
  
Just a few feet away, was Chris. He heard Jasmine and Monica's little talk, and began to get worried. It was now February, and almost Valentines Day, heck it was in two days. Recently Chris has been noticing that Leila would appear tired, or slow, some times it took awhile to answer a question asked by a teacher, but she still would get it right.  
  
Her grades have been really high lately, but her appetite seems small. He also noticed that she doesn't help Jasmine, Marisa and Tess in any pranks that take place during the night, but still looks as if she had no sleep.  
  
'Don't worry, she is perfectly fine.' He convinced himself as he walked down the stairs to the dungeon for Potions. He came early, he didn't know why, but he knew that no one would be there in the classroom, well except for Snape. He kept a steady pace but slowed down when he heard voices coming from the potion classroom. Those voices belonged to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Chris hide behind a statue that was near the doorway. "She's been coming to my lessons sleepy, and tired for the past four weeks!" McGonagall's voice informed Snape. "I don't know her sleeping habits, or the contents of the two potions she drinks to go to sleep. But as her head of house and a master of potion you should know!"  
  
"I know that she has stopped going out at night to help with the pranks that her friends pull off during that time, so she should be getting a good amount of rest but my guess it that her nightmares are going on to a new level and a new anti-nightmare potion needs to be made, her current one is too weak to handle it." Snape concluded.  
  
Chris heard footsteps, it sound like Snape was pacing. "Is her grades still up?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, oddly her test scores in all her classes are higher. Very odd for someone with a sleeping disorder." Snape told the Transfiguration professor. "Lunch is almost done." He then informed her again.  
  
"Well yes, but please make a new potion, Sirius and Remus are getting quite worried about her." McGonagall told him before leaving.  
  
"Afraid she will turn into a sixteen-year old Harry Potter, eh? Very well, I will start making one tonight... isn't tonight a full moon?" Chris wondered why Professor Snape was asking if tonight was a full moon. But he soon discards it when McGonagall left the classroom. Just as she did, students were descending down the steps.  
  
Chris was just about to enter the dungeon when Monica and Deborah pulled him back. "Yes?" he asked the two girls.  
  
"Leila wont be able to make it to you study thing tonight." Deborah told him.  
  
"Is it because she isn't feeling good, eh?" he asked. The to girls nodded.  
  
Then the two girls ushered him into the classroom, as then did Monica said, "Maybe you guys will be able to reschedule it for some other night." He nodded and they plucked him down on his seat and went over to their own spots in the classroom.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Jasmine, do you know what number 54 is?" Tess asked as stared at her parchment.  
  
Jasmine rolled over to her back and placed her head on her pillow. "Nope, I'm on number 34." Both Jasmine and Tess were working on their DADA worksheet and Marisa was practicing wand movements for Charms.  
  
"Tap two times, flick. Tap two times, and flick." Marisa muttered to herself. She then stopped and looked at the clock beside her bed. "Guys, it's eleven, we have a test in Herbs first thing in the morning, lets get some rest."  
  
The girls nodded, and began to put their stuff away. They then got ready for bed and soon one by one the lights in the dorm room of Marisa, Tess, and Jasmine flickered off at 11:32 pm.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Here is your new potion, drink it before you take the sleeping one." Snape instructed Leila. They stood in his office. Her handed her a package containing a week supplies of new anti-nightmare potion.  
  
"Where is Sirius and-"Leila began.  
  
"Full moon tonight." The potion master said cutting her off. "Here is a note to show to anyone, like teachers, prefects, Filch and that cat of his, Peeves..."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Leila said with a bow and exited the office.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Ginny asked Leila. Leila showed her the note that Snape gave her. "I see, well you better hurry it is almost midnight."  
  
Leila nodded, still being quiet. "Have you seen Remus and-"Ginny began but Leila cut her off by saying, "Full moon tonight." Ginny nodded and told her to now go back to her dorm and get some sleep, they have a quiz tomorrow in History of Magic class.  
  
"Good night, Miss Leila." Ginny then turned around and left to go to her own room.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happy when skies are gray! Uh... something, something... Don't take my sunshine awaaaay!" Jasmine sang as she entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Marisa shook her head at Jasmine's song as Tess burst out laughing. "Jasmine, you're late for breakfast... again." Marisa said, you could tell that she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, I have a good reason," Jasmine began.  
  
Tess stopped laughing. "Really?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "And the reason is that you over slept, huh?"  
  
"Nope." Jasmine gave them a toothy grin and said, "Keep guessing." They just stared at her, saying nothing. "Fine!" Jasmine threw her hands up in the air and took a seat between them. "I stopped by the Slytherin common room entrance."  
  
"Why?" Marisa asked. "It has to do with a certain person with the name Leila, right?"  
  
"Bingo!" Jasmine exclaimed gleefully. "Yup, and she is now feeling better and will help us on Sunday night's escapade." Jasmine was looking forward on the 'little' joke that they will pull on Flick and maybe his cat, with the much need help of some ghost and Leila, it would be really easy to pull off.  
  
"Oh joy!" Marisa replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's a joy?" they turned around to see...  
  
"LEILA!" Jasmine and Tess exclaimed at lunged at her for a hug. Marisa shrugged and joined them. "WE M-I-S-S U!" Jasmine Tess said at the same time.  
  
Leila laughed. "I was only sick for a day... right?" she then stepped out of the hug and looked at the clock. "Crap, I've gotta go see Professor Snape about yesterday's potion lesson, so I wont be all confused today." she lied. They nodded understandingly, said good-bye and she left for the dungeons.  
  
Once Leila reached the potion classroom she was instantly greeted with, "Did it work?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She said to Snape as she settled her school bag on the nearest desk. "Is that all you needed to ask, sir? Because, I need to eat breakfast..." but stopped when she saw food on Snape's desk. "Is that-?"  
  
"Yes, since we are having this meeting so early in the morning, I took the liberty of bring breakfast here for you to eat." He beckoned Leila to eat at least a biscuit, which thankfully accepted.  
  
She was buttering the biscuit when she heard the door open again. She looked up to see Sirius standing there. "Did the new potion work?" he asked her as he made his way to Leila. "Why are you eating here?" Leila shrugged and took a bite of her biscuit.  
  
"Black." Snape 'greeted' when he came back from his office.  
  
"Snape." Sirius said in return. Leila nudged him in the side causing him to yelp in pain. "What?" he asked looking down at her. She gave him this look. Sirius sighed and turned back to Severus. "Thanks for the potion." He mumbled.  
  
"No thanks needed." Snape told him as he took his seat at his desk, leaving Leila eating at one of the student desk, and Sirius standing near her. "I brewed it because she is my student, and that I hate to see such talent be eaten way by old memories that lie in her sub-conscience."  
  
"Well," Sirius began heading towards the door. "I'm going to go to the DADA classroom, subbing for Remus." Sirius also subs for Remus on days before, on, and after the full moon. "Bye, Leila." She waved at him as she ate her breakfast.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"How was the quiz from Professor Weasley?" Jasmine asked Leila on their way to dinner.  
  
"Well, first of all it is called a 'quest' (worth more then a quiz, but lest then a test), it is Professor Malfoy, they got married last weekend, remember? I attended it on Saturday. And last it is easy if you studied, but most people finished it in time."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Jasmine smiled. "Care to give me some answers, I have to take it tomorrow..." Leila gave her a look. "Just joshing ya'."  
  
Leila rolled her eyes. "Whatever, later Jaz." And made her way to the Slyhterin table.  
  
When she got there, the first thing out of Deborah's mouth was, "Tomorrow's Saint Valentines Day." And she eyed Chris.  
  
Leila filled her plate with food, "So? Point is?"  
  
"Well," Monica began, "We took a liberty of rescheduling your study thing tomorrow...."  
  
"What?" Leila said rather dully.  
  
"We-"Deborah began.  
  
"No! I mean- ARGH! Okay, whatever... I'll just cancel it right now." and she stood up.  
  
"WHAT?" her roommates exclaimed at Leila's decision. But it was too late, she was already telling Chris that they should study on Friday night.  
  
"After all our hard work to put them together." Monica sighed and took a spoonful of her mash potato.  
  
OoOoO  
  
On February sixth, hearts, cards, candies, flowers, and balloons were everywhere, which made Leila feel even more depress. Luckily no one noticed it, because of all the merriment around. It was now eight at night; the St. V-day dance for fourth years and up was in full swing.  
  
Knowing places like the Astrometry Tower and the Court Yard was full of hormone raging teen couples, Leila avoided it and headed for the lake. There was still snow on the grounds, but not as much back in December and January. But it was freezing outside.  
  
She dressed herself up to battle against to coldness by wearing a pair of black baggy jean pants, held up my a studded pastel pink belt, a pastel pink turtle neck under a black witch robe that fitted the body. To finish off, she wore block boots, mittens, and her hair in a low ponytail. She started to wear a lot of muggle clothing, but still had more wizards clothing.  
  
She sat at the on the ground, on the snow, staring at go knows what. She was reciting lyrics in her mind. She thought them up on that day she spent in her dorm. 'Sounds good...' she thought. 'I should sing it out loud to hear how I sounds...'  
  
[1] "Dominus Deus  
  
exaudi nos et misrere   
  
exaudi, Dominus   
  
Dona nobis pacem  
  
et salva nos a hostibus  
  
Salva nos, Deus   
  
Dominus exaudi nos  
  
Dominus misrere  
  
Dona nobis pacem  
  
Sanctus, Gloria  
  
dona nobis pacem  
  
e dona eis requiem  
  
inter ovas locum  
  
voca me cum benedictis  
  
pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem  
  
Dominus Deus, Sanctus, Gloria"  
  
"Great song, care to tell me the translation?" Leila turned around to see Chris. "We've got to stop meeting like this." He told her as he made his way to her and sat next to Leila on the ground.  
  
"What ever Hahn." She told him. "Why aren't you inside?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Missy?" he retorted at her.  
  
"I... I just wanted to get away from everyone else today," she answered. She pulled her knees closer to her and laid her chin on them.  
  
"Why?' Chris asked looking at her.  
  
"Do I have to tell?" she asked not even looking at him. He nodded. She closed her eyes. "My older brother, Lerato [2], was murdered on this day, along with five of my family's body guards." She bit her lip to try not to make herself cry. "They were murdered right in front of me, I can still feel my bother's blood. It's metallic taste and it's dark redness... it always haunts me..."  
  
"I'm sorry, that I asked you and all." Chris said quietly. "I shouldn't be prying into your past, and opening up your wounds..."  
  
"I'm sort of happy that I told though." Leila said through her tears. "I have no one to talk to about it, when I get all sad. I have Sirius, but it is hard because he is an adult. I've talked to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy too, but their not here at Hogwarts. And I don't want to tell the girls, because they don't get it. I can't share pain with them for some odd reason. I just cant..."  
  
Chris knew what she was getting at, she kind of wanted him to know, so he can understand and talk to her. "You have me."  
  
"Really?' she asked drying her tears.  
  
"Yeah." He placed his arm around her and tried to warm her up. "I'm easy to talk to right?" he asked as he replaced the warming charm over them, he noticed that his was going at, and also noticed that Leila's charm was going out too.  
  
"T-t-thanks." She kept on drying her on coming tears. "I p-p-promise myself, many years ago that I would cry anymore, that I'll make up for my brother's death to my parents by being getting good grades, staying quiet, being like a pureblood lady, try s-s-so hard to be perfect. And then maybe they wouldn't h-hate me as much..."  
  
Chris wanted to say something, but was shocked by her sudden confession. "You are perfect to me," he said in a whisper, causing her to turn to him. Before they knew it, their lips almost touch but Leila pulled back.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry." she told him though her tears and ran back to the castle leaving him alone. She realized that she cared for him, and it scared her. As Chris watched her slowly disappear, it was then he noticed an odd sensation within him. He cared for her, and he wanted to heal those wounds from her past.  
  
Unknown to both if them; a certain werewolf saw everything and heard everything. Remus Lupin made his way back to the Hogwarts castle deciding if he should tell his best friend about it or not.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Two weeks worth of detentions and minus 20 points each." Tess took a bite of her toast.  
  
"One week of cleaning the Trophy Room with only a toothbrush and no magic." Marisa places her hair in a ponytail, leaving her bangs to cover her eyes.  
  
Jasmine placed her arms around Marisa and Tess as they ate their breakfast. "I say we got off pretty easy."  
  
"Snape caught us, Leila only got the one week of detention and had no points taken off." Tess told them. "If McGonagall caught us, we still wouldn't get off that easy!" she eyed Marisa's plate. "The game today against Slytherin is today, right?"  
  
Marisa nodded. "Yup, must eat healthy!"  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: well, I think that is enough for this chapter. Yeah! We see some Leila and Chris action going on (if that can only happen in real life...)! Well, this is the third to last chapter in ANA: Sorrowful... have to end it soon so I can start on my next installment in the series, ANA: Luminous.  
  
Incase you haven't noticed, I am naming the stories by using the Mysteries of the Rosary. Sorrowful and Luminous are the first two titles of the first two parts; Joyful and Glorious will be the names of the third and fourth parts. The last installment will be named after the No Doubt CD 'Tragic Kingdom', i'm probably also title the chapters after No Doubt songs.  
  
[1] Translations for the song Salva Nos (Save Us) from the Anime Noir. I think the song is in Latin...  
  
Lord God  
  
Hear us, the wretched  
  
Hear us, Lord  
  
Grant us peace  
  
And save us from the enemy  
  
Save us, God  
  
Lord hear us  
  
Lord have mercy  
  
Grant us peace  
  
Holy, Glory  
  
Grant us peace  
  
And give them rest  
  
Amongst this rejoiced place  
  
Call me with the blessed  
  
Merciful Jesus, give them rest  
  
Lord God, Holy, Glory  
  
 [2] Lerato- a Latin name, meaning song of my soul.  
  
Well, yeah.... To my reviewers:  
  
Lady Utopia- Hey thanks for reviewing! Thanks you for liking the poems and the new title! The poem made your teacher cry? Kick ass! Well, one of my poems freak everyone out when they read it... then another one made every laugh, it was called 'The Magical Back Brace', I love that one... well, please review other chapters as soon as you can. Cause I'm, starting to think that you stopped reading this story! And, have you found a name for the group yet?!  
  
Nikinoksnix- Thanks for reading my story! Do the girls seem Mary-Sue? I don't know... well, that sucks about you having only 2 hours online... well, your story is good too!  
  
URA1990- you better still be reading this! So now you know how Chris looks like... did you take any pictures of him on the last day of school that you can send to me? I videotaped him while he played basketball during the picnic... I am a stalker and proud of it!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N; Hey, Chapter 16 is in the works! Please read and review! I'm trying to think positive so I say that MANY people are reading but most are really lazy to review... if you are one of those people, I COMMAND you to review! ...Now... seriously... I'm Sirius... I mean serious! Uh yeah.... Heh... heh...  
  
Also I lied, this is will not be the second to the last chapter in Sorrowful... it is the LAST one! So after this I'll start on Luminous! Yes, well, enjoy and I'll see you guys back at the end of this chapter!  
  
Jordan D: I mention you in this story! Next one you'll be head girl! That will be you b-day gift so don't expect any presents from me! Heh... are you going to Andrew's B-day party? It's RSPV... yeah, well if you are... don't wear anything to revealing or else he might get a bit to happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor, or broke at the moment, I am only a freshman in high school (good bye South Pointe Middle School, hello DBHS!), and I have no lawyer. So please don't sue me, I don't own Harry Potter or any songs/ quotes that I might use... BUT I do own all OC characters and the plot! So ha!  
  
OoOoO  
  
All Natural Angels: Sorrowful  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"AND RAVENCLAW WINS THE MATCH! AND THE CUP!" Jordan Duncan, sixth year prefect, screamed into the megaphone. "Who would of thought? Well, Gryffindor Keeper second year Deliano did pretty good for a rookie, too bad that finger of hers got broken, that should be fixed right away. Gryffindor had a pretty good chance in winning though..."Jordan rambled on. "At least it was RavenClaw that won and not those sniveling, evil, scumbags snakes-"  
  
Jordan stopped midway when she noticed Professor McGonagall standing over her. "Well, that's all for today... heh... yeah..." she got up and left the booth right way before the Trans. Professor would take away any points from her house, HufflePuff.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"You played good, Marisa. Is your finger okay?" Leila asked while the four girls sat in the library that Sunday night doing their weekend study as usual.  
  
"Fine actually, Pomfrey fixed it up with out any pain... I think." Marisa examined her finger again.  
  
"It won't fall off." Tess told her as she opened up her Herbs book to the section about Mandrakes to write an extra-credit essay on the history of Mandrake Potions. Marisa stuck her tongue out at her friend who stuck her tongue out as a reply.  
  
"You two are 12 and 13 years old, act your age." Leila told then rather monotone a she dipped her quill into the inkbottle. "Are we here to act like five year old or are we here to study?"  
  
"Yes, Mother." They other girls said at the same time.  
  
Leila just rolled her eyes. "We have finals for the next two weeks before school is out, you can last two weeks without getting in trouble?" she asked not even looking up at them as she took extra notes for Trans.  
  
"Fine." They mumbled and began to study whatever subject they had to study for. After two hours, Marisa, Tess, and Jasmine grew tired and asked Leila if they can head on for dinner.  
  
"You guys can go. I'm skipping dinner." Leila told them, again not even looking up from her books and parchment.  
  
"Leila, you are being to hard on yourself! Come on and eat." Marisa pleaded with her friend.  
  
"I'm skipping dinner." She said again writing down even more notes.  
  
Tess sighed. "Leila, give yourself a break. Stop being an ass and come with us to dinner,"  
  
"No!" she closed her book rather hard picked up her stuff and headed out of the library.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked as they headed out to follow her.  
  
"It seems that I'm the only one who seems serious of having a solid future out of these pranksters! I'm heading back to the Slytherin common room." She then turned around fast and picked up her pace when the called after her.  
  
OoOoO  
  
'No one is back yet.' Leila told herself quietly. It was only nine-o-clock but no one was in the common room, or the whole house in fact. Three hours have past since dinner, yet no one was in.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and massaged her aching hands. She didn't feel like studying more. She was thinking of visiting Sirius, but she didn't want to bother him. He need some rest; a full moon was tomorrow.  
  
"Accio songbook." She whispered, and with a flick of her wand, her songbook came zooming at her. It landed at her lap. She opened it, and flipped pass songs she has written in the past year. She saw her songs like Hello, The World, Lullaby, and Salva Nos.  
  
(A/N; just to let you know, I do not own those songs! If you look at past chapters, you see that these were the songs I used during scenes with Leila.)  
  
She soon found the song she was looking for. She had just written it two or so weeks ago. She never sang it to hear how it sounds. Right now would be the perfect time to sing it; no one was in the common room and won't be for a long time. She remembered that there was a picnic for dinner, it would end at midnight. Three hours by herself, prefect timing.  
  
"Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love  
Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face"  
  
It sounded good, she thought. The common room, made it sound good for some odd reason. She liked it, so she continued.  
  
"Be a good boy  
Try a little harder  
You've got to measure up  
And make me prouder"  
  
"How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up?  
With everything I do for you  
The least you can do is keep quiet"  
  
"Be a good girl  
You've gotta try a little harder  
That simply wasn't good enough  
To make us proud"  
  
"I'll live through you  
I'll make you what I never was  
If you're the best, then maybe so am I  
Compared to him, compared to her  
I'm doing this for your own damn good  
You'll make up for what I blew What's the problem...why are you crying?"  
  
"Be a good boy Push a little farther now  
That wasn't fast enough  
To make us happy  
We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect"  
  
She wasn't able to finish the last sentence; she fell asleep. As she slept, someone came into the common room. He draped a blanket over her body on the couch. Before he left he noticed a piece of paper and picked it up. He read the song and saw a folder.  
  
The boy placed the song sheet into the folder and crept up the stairs and into her dorm, luckily, Professor Snape hadn't changed the spells and hexes that kept males from entering the female dorms and replaced them with new ones like he was suppose to do every Sunday. He entered the dorm, found Leila's bed and placed the folder under her pillow and quickly left the room as fast as he can.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Wake up.... Come on... Wake up..." Marisa rolled her eyes. "JASMINE ROY! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Marisa roared at Jasmine.  
  
"I'm up, sweetheart." Jasmine snickered at her. Marisa picked up a book, and was about to fling it at her. "Eek!" she squealed at dashed out of bed, ran pass Tess (who was already done using the bathroom), and locked the door. The moment you heard the clicking sound of the lock, the shower turned on.  
  
Marisa placed the book back down on her bed. "That always works." She smirked and picked up her book bag. "I'm heading to breakfast early." She told Tess, who was looking for her tie.  
  
"Kay, laters. Ah ha! I found you!" she picked up her 'lost' tie triumphal. She cackled as she magically placed her tie on her.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"You look so healthy." Sirius commented. Leila smiled and continued to walk with her guardian along the bridge (A/N: like the one you see in HP and the POA movie).  
  
"Then Professor Snape is the person to thank." She said to him with a sly smile. Sirius growled at the thought. "C'mon, Tito. I was joshing you!" she gave him a wink and walked ahead of him.  
  
"Summer break is just two weeks away." Sirius picked up his pace to catch up to her.  
  
"So?" Leila asked stopping to wait for him.  
  
"Got summer plans?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "No..." she said rather slowly. "Why...?"  
  
He grinned at her. "We're going to Hawaii, you, me, Joan, Jamison, Harry, and his family, also Remus, Tonks and their twins."  
  
"Really?' she asked, she's been there before many times, but never really had fun there because of her old family.  
  
"Yup, two weeks after the vacation starts we're heading there." Leila smiled and hugged him. "We're gonna have fun, no? We're going there muggle style, by wind plane." Sirius told her. Of course he didn't know that it was called an airplane, but neither did Leila.  
  
"Kick ass." Leila said without watching her language. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh.  
  
"Don't get too hyped up." He warned her, "You have testing for the next two weeks... speaking of testing... how was the test in Potion? I heard that isn't the last one Snapes is giving, there will be a bigger final."  
  
OoOoO  
  
"Put down your quills." Professor Lupin ordered as the two hours were up. "I'll be collecting the test right... now." and with a flick of his wand the test disappeared from the students and appeared on Lupin's desk. "Class is finish for the rest of the year. Go and enjoy the End of The Year Feast."  
  
The class cried out in joy and all dashed out for the feast. Three-second year Gyrffindors ran to the Great Hall, which was decorated with green and silver banners.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"And I would like to reward Syltherin with the House Cup." Only the Slytherin clapped and cheered. "And the Quidditch House Cup goes to RavenClaw. Congratulations to those two houses on their fine achievements." Dumbledore smiled as the school clapped, cheered, or whatever.  
  
"Now, please, enjoy your feast." And with that food appeared before them and the feast began.  
  
"Why have you and Chris been acting all weird lately around each other?" Monica asked as she scooped up a spoon full of green peas and ate them.  
  
"Yeah, Leila. Why?" Deborah asked her friend.  
  
"Well, um... I think he likes Me." she said rather embarrassed. He face was a shade of pink, and not because she was sick.  
  
"Really?" Monica asked as if nothing was new. "Deborah already said that she feels that he likes you."  
  
"Well... I think that I might like him too." Leila's face went to a shade of light red.  
  
The two girls smiled. "Beware. Next year Leila might get a date for her first trip to Hogmeade! And we can all go on a triple date!" Deborah smiled with glee. It was no secret; Deborah and Monica were like the Lavender and Pativil of Slytherin second years. They could get a date very simple with people in Slytherin or RavenClaw in their year.  
  
Leila smiled. She had a 'happy' life for the moment. She clutched on the cross necklace. 'I cant forget my past. Even if I wanted to forget it, it makes me who I am and I'll just live with my ghost even though they will haunt me for the rest of my life.' She thought.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Leila gave a hug to Deborah and Monica as the left the platform. "I'll owl you guys?" she called after them. They yelled back their reply and walked to their respective families or whoever was going to take them to their home.  
  
Leila walked back to a group of three girls. "Hey guys! I'll miss you!" They laughed and told each other to owl each other over the break. First Tess left, the Marisa, and then Jasmine reluctantly left.  
  
Leila waited with her trunks. Sirius had to stay at Hogwarts for the night before going home. He said that Tonks will pick her up, but she will be late.  
  
"Waiting too huh?" she turned around. "Boo." Chris said with a smile. "May I wait here too?" she nodded and he settled his trunk near her four trunks.  
  
"You'll write too me?" Leila asked.  
  
He nodded. "If you will write to me too, deal?" he put out his hand. She shook it. "Deal."  
  
"Whom are you waiting for? I'm waiting for Professor's Sirius niece to pick me up." Leila played with her fingers.  
  
"My chauffer." He answered simply. "Hey, next year we get those Hogmeade weekends... um... wanna up... hook up sometime at this pub I heard about, bet some butter beer and maybe study or something."  
  
"We don't have to study. We can just talk." Leila said a bit hopefully. He nodded.  
  
"I'll like that." He answered. "Oh, my ride is here." He got up and rolled his trunk. "Owl me!"  
  
"I will!" Leila called after him as he walked into the barrier. Almost all the students were gone. Tonks was late. She started to feel a bit lonely, but she didn't let it bother her. She maybe lonely right now but she finally has friends, people who care and love her, people she can talk to. So she maybe alone at the moment, but the moment will pass and she has people who will never replace her older brother's place, but will make up for his absence.  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: well... that's it for the first installment of All Natural Angels. Look out for All Natural Angels: Luminous, it should be out around this or next week! Thanks to those who reviewed, personally I think that this story is not worth reading but thank you guys so much!  
  
See you guys next time! Peace, Love, and illegal/ legal things!  
  
-LaLathePanda 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: well, I have decided that I will not do a five series story, because one, I probably wont finish it and two, no one really reads it, and I'll be wasting so much time doing all five. So to save time, I will just do a sequel to ANA.  
  
In this last chapter in ANA, I will write about what has happen during year three through year seven. I hope that you won't be confused. Well, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any quote/ song that I might use. But I do own all OC character and the plot.  
  
OoOoO  
  
All Natural Angels  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Years, months, and days have past. Many goals and dreams have been achieved, many pranks have been pulled and many essays have been written. Leila became Head Girl, Marisa became the Gryffindor Caption in her sixth year, Jasmine started an art's club, and Tess was a prefect. Leila also didn't need the anti-nightmare potion and sleeping potion anymore.  
  
Leila and Chris's relationship is going strong, they started dating in their third year, and have been a couple ever since. Marisa is seeing a HufflePuff, in their year, named Matt ever since their fifth year, they talked about moving in with each other after they graduate, they plan to live in London. Jasmine has a on and off relation ship Gryffindor, in the same year, Andrew. And Tess has recently been seeing a RavenClaw by the name Michael.  
  
Many things have also changed in the girl's lives outside of school. Leila is still living with the Blacks, so nothing new there, but she is thinking of getting a last name, which she hasn't yet. Jasmine's mom married her boyfriend, the muggle photographer. Two of Marisa's sisters turned out to be witches, one is a first year HufflePuff, and the other is a fourth year Gryffindor. And Tess moved out of her parent's apartment and moved in with her brother who lived in Hong Kong. But Tess will move to England where she and Jasmine will look for an apartment to live together.  
  
But things were the same in a sense. Leila still saw Sirius on Friday afternoons to have tea. Tess stayed with the Blacks during the winter holidays. Only Chris knew about Leila's brother. The hate between the Alexis and Alexandria and the four girls was still strong. And Tess, Leila, Jasmine and Marisa stayed true to each other.  
  
Well, tonight was the last night for the seventh years; they already had their Graduation Ceremony that morning. Everyone was still asleep, but Leila was still awake. She hasn't been feeling well for the past two weeks. But despite that, her grades still stayed the same. She got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom that she and the Head Boy, John of RavenClaw, shared.  
  
She muttered a locking charm and a silencing charm too. After that, Leila cast a spell with her wand that would check her health. A green light shined a rounded her, she had to wait five minutes for the process to be complete. She closed her eyes and waited for the ping to indicate her when it was over.  
  
PING!  
  
She opened her eyes and saw a piece of parchment that would tell if she was healthy or not. Leila picked it up and quickly scanned it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God." She whispered.  
  
She started to shake all over. "Oh my God..." she repeated again and again as she sank to the floor. She sat on her knees looking at the parchment over and over again to make sure. Nothing changed it was the same every time she reread it.  
  
Leila began to cry in her hands, whispering "Not me, why me? I can't..." over and over to herself. As she cried, the parchment laid only a few feet away, in a matter of seconds it burst into flames and disintegrated. That night was the first time she cried in the past six years.  
  
OoOoO  
  
"This is the last one." Marisa whispered as the train began to move. The compartment held six girls, Marisa, Tess, Leila, Jasmine, Deborah and Monica. The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled out of the Hogsmeade station and began its trip, the last one for these girls.  
  
"There is always the reunion." Jasmine commented.  
  
Tess sighed. "Yeah, but that is five years from now." Deborah nodded.  
  
"Five years is long." Monica stated. "But it is not like we're never going to see each other again." She was right, she and Deborah were moving in together into an apartment next to their boyfriends, who were un-identical RavenClaw twins. All six of them are going to live in England.  
  
As the ride progress, the girls talked about what they were planning to do, where they might buy their apartment, and what job they were looking for. They even reminisced about past memories; they only talked about the good and happy ones.  
  
At the moment they were planning a summer party at Marisa and Matt's new place, which will take place in three weeks. "Thirty more minutes." Jasmine stated the time.  
  
"I have to speak to Chris." Leila stood up. "I'll see you guys when we get off, okay?" they nodded and she left. Leila walked down the corridors and went for the compartment Chris and his friends stayed at. She found it and was about to open the door when it opened from the other side.  
  
"Leila?" Chris asked. The couple quickly gained composer. "I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Me too." Leila stated. He nodded and beckoned her to follow him to a near by compartment that was empty. As they entered Leila leaned in for a kiss but he pushed her away gently. "What is wrong?" she asked at his odd response.  
  
"Let me go first." He stated calmly. "Look, we have been dating for five year."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think that we should take a break and meet other-"  
  
But Leila cut him off, "Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes, but-"Leila cut him off again. This time, leaning in to kiss him under the temple. With that she turned around and left the compartment. "Wait!" he called out but when he opened the door to get her, she wasn't there.  
  
Leila closed the bathroom door. She leaned against it and sobbed quietly to herself. She didn't know how long she was in there, but when the train came to the end of it's trip her eyes were red and her face were still stained with tears. She quickly did a charm that cleaned her self up and made her way to her friends, whom were waiting for her on the platform.  
  
As she walked to her friends, she was planning, planning what to do with her future.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
"Con-Grads!" Jasmine greeted Marisa and Matt as she entered the apartment and the party. She hugged Marisa and Matt. "Andrew is parking the car, we came muggle style."  
  
"I see." Marisa settled the home-warming gift with all the others in the hall. "Well, welcome to our humble home." Matt said with a bow. Jasmine laughed and mingled. The party was small, just Tess, Michael, Jasmine, Andrew, Deborah, John (her boyfriend), Monica, Jet (her boyfriend) Chris and Leila.  
  
The doorbell ringed again, it was Chris. "Where's Leila?" Matt asked, he was the one who opened the door. Chris was about to answer, but Tess's voice stopped him.  
  
"Is everyone here?" She asked over the talking. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked around. "Leila? She isn't here?"  
  
Matt turned to Chris. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know." He simply answered. "We broke up three weeks ago, didn't she tell you guys?"  
  
"WHAT?" Deborah dropped her paper plate of fruits. "How? When? Where?" Chris was about to answer Deborah's questions, but was cut off again when Sirius Black's head appeared in the fireplace through the Floo Network.  
  
"Professor Black?" Jasmine questioned. He looked worried.  
  
"It's Leila." Sirius began. "She disappeared." He said shaky.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone bellowed or screeched. "Was she kidnapped?" Tess asked, being the first to recover.  
  
"No." Sirius took a deep breath. "She ran away."  
  
OoOoO  
  
'Do you really want to leave?' the voice asked her. Leila leaned back in her chair. 'Why do you want to leave?'  
  
'It is the best for everyone.' Leila told herself.  
  
'Why would it be the best?' it asked. 'If I stayed I would be a shame to everyone. I can't stay any more. I have to leave.' Leila told the voice. The voice didn't replied.  
  
"Flight 611 to San Francisco will be boarding right now. Flight 611 to San Francisco will be boarding right now." the female voice in the intercom called out. Leila stood up, picked up her carry-on bag and her purse and headed to the gate. As she gave her ticket she remembered her first flight to England so she could attend Hogwarts.  
  
She then thought, 'It will be the best for everyone if I left.'  
  
OoOoO  
  
A/N: okay, now that was the real ending, look forward for Tragic Kingdom. Well, I have a poll... I need you guys to vote!  
  
-Tragic Kingdom takes place five years later during the reunion  
  
Or  
  
-Tragic Kingdom takes place 11 years later  
  
Which one? Please tell me in your reviews! Well, until next time, dear readers!  
  
-LalathePanda 


End file.
